Bitten Detective
by wizardgeek298
Summary: Conan has just broken up with Ran and went for a stroll. He gets an unwanted visit which turns him into a vampire. He spends a day with the kids and left them only leaving them a letter. Will Haibara be able to persuade him to come back or will he die from other reason. Conan x Ai
1. Chapter 1

Bitten

Hey guys what is up Wizardgeek here and here's another story for you guys. Don't worry about Forgotten Past because I'm finished with it and I'm going to still post it each day. Okay enough of my rambling and let's go. :D

All characters in this story belong to the creator of Detective Conan Gosho Aoyama.

 **Conan POV After Dinner**

I went up to my the bathroom to brush my teeth before going to bed. I heard crying in Ran's room so I went towards it and opened the door. I saw her on the bed crying while holding a picture of Shinichi and her. It's been 5 years since I've turned to Conan and I'm starting to look like him. I knew that I had to tell Ran to stop waiting for me and look for someone else. I couldn't take it anymore seeing her cry every night because she misses me. I took my change of clothes and Ran outside taking Shinichi's phone out. I called her while changing my voice with my bow tie.

"Hello?" She said

"Hey Ran." I said

"Shinichi? Is that you?" She asked

"I haven't call a few weeks and you already forgot me?" I said teasing her

"Oh Shinichi it's been so long and I missed you so much." Ran said

"I know, the kid with glasses told me." I said

"When are you coming back?" She asked

"Ran, I want you to move on. This case is the hardest case that I've ever face and I'm thinking about starting a new life here in America." I said

"What! Shinichi please come back I miss you so much." Ran said crying

"I'm sorry Ran you I don't deserve someone like you. I want you to be happy so look for another guy. Sonoko can help you and I heard from the kid that Hondo liked you. You should give him a chance." I said

"Please Shinichi come back I don't want anyone else!" Ran said crying louder

"Ran, I'm sorry I don't want to hurt you anymore than I have to. I'm sorry and I love you. Goody bye Forever Ran. This is going to be my last call to you." I said

"Well good bye Shinichi and I'll give Hondo a chance." She said still crying

"Bye Ran." I said

"Bye Shinichi." She said and I hung up

I decided to walk around for a while before ending up at the park. I knew that I would be in trouble for being out so late and also having tomorrow being a school day I should have went to sleep early. I walked to a park bench and sat there thinking about my life. I was a normal kid who grew up to become a famous cocky detective. I was then shrunk back to a 7 year old and befrieded the person who made the drug. I am stuck in child form for 5 years and there haven't been any progress in the counter agent. I then heard a rustling from behind the bush so I turned around. Before I could react someone jumped at me and bit me in the neck.

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed struggling

I felt two sharp fangs dig into my side and I start to lose my conscience. I looked at the person but it was too dark to see anything. I knew that it was a woman since the hands were small and the long hair. I pushed her away and heard a sad whimper.

"Who are you and what did you do to me?" I asked

"I'm sorry I couldn't help my self. When I was flying around I smelled some blood that was very alluring so I had to have some." She said

"Who are you?" I asked almost shouting

"I'm Ikue Fujimoto. I'm a vampire." She said

"That's not true. There's no such things as vampire." I said

"Believe it or not but I am one. You have 18 hours to hide before transforming and getting your teeth. When you get them I'll be a very painful process but it'll only last a few minutes. Also you have to hide from the sun do use a hoodie or something." She said

"If I have 18 hours then." I said looking at the time. It was 9:30 pm right now

"Then it will be 3:30 pm tomorrow." I said

"Yup so better get going right now." She said flying away

"Wait! I still-" I started but it was too late

I started to walk back to the agency but I my conscious failed me and I fainted right there. I tried to move a bit but just then everything went black.

 **Next Morning General POV**

There were three kids walking towards the cross walk. There was a tall freckled boy, a small brown haired girl, and a fat boy. They were chatting about something until they saw a boy with glasses laying on the ground with blood at his neck.

"Eh guys isn't that Conan right there?" The fat boy asked

"Yea it is we have to get him to Hakase's so he can take care of him." The freckled boy said

"Hurry up let's go." The girl said

The three children lifted the boy up and started to carry him to Hakase's house. They knocked on the door frantically until their hands hurt. The door opened up revealing a large old man wearing glasses.

"Oh hey children." He said

"Hakase we need your help." The girl said frantically

"What is it Ayumi chan?" Hakase asked

"It's Conan. He lost a lot of blood when we found him laying on the street. Mitsuhiko and Genta is carrying him right now." Ayumi said

"What! Where is he?" Hakase asked

"Right here." Mitsuhiko said grunting

"We need your help to carry him." Genta said

They all brought the little boy in to check if he was alright. Just then a strawberry blond haired girl came done the stairs.

"Why are you guys here so early?" She asked bored

"Ai chan it's Conan kun, he's injured." Ayumi cried

"What! Where is he?" Ai asked

"He's on the couch. He lost a lot of blood from his neck and the professor is taking care of him right now." Ayumi said

"Okay." Ai said running down towards the couch

There laid a small boy with blood coming out his neck. There were two tiny dots that blood was coming out from. First they cleaned up the wound to make sure it doesn't get infected. Then they bandaged it to stop the blood from coming out. They decided to leave him in Hakase's care as they all left for school.

"Bye Hakase! Take care of Conan." The three kids said

"Don't worry I'll make sure he gets better when you guys come back." He said

"We'll visit him after school." They said and left

The kids walked to the school chatting happily about what they could do after they get back from school.

"We could get him something to eat so he could feel better." Genta said

"Sorry Genta kun but he's not like you." Mitsuhiko said

"Yea but also did you see his wound?" Ayumi asked quietly

"No there was too much blood covering it." Ai said

"Yeah we couldn't see it either, right Mitsuhiko?" Genta said

"Yeah." Mitsuhiko said

"Oh then maybe it's just my imagination." Ayumi said

"What did you see Yoshida san?" Ai asked

"I saw two dots on his neck like he was bitten there." Ayumi said

"You don't think that he got bitten by a va-" Genta started

"There's no such things as Vampires. The should be an explanation for all of this but for now let's keep it between only us." Ai said calmly

"I agree with Haibara san. After school we could go and check on his wound to see if you were mistaken by something." Mitsuhiko said

"Okay then." Ayumi said

The school say went by slowly for Ai since she already learned this stuff. After a long day of boring classes the bell finally rang. Kids started to run out of the class to go home as soon as possible. There were still 4 kids in the room taking their time packing before leaving. The time was 3:30 pm and it would take about 5 minutes to go back to Hakase's place. After they finished packing they left the class and started to walk back to Hakase's house.

"Do you think that Conan kun is feeling better?" Ayumi asked

"I don't know may he would feel better after he eats something." Genta said

"Yea I agree with Genta. He might need to eat something to regain some of his energy to tell us what happened." Mitsuhiko said

They continued to talk about things like their favorite cartoon until they reached the house.

"We're back!" They shouted

"Ah children. Please be quiet he's sleeping right now." Hakase said pointing to the couch

They all walked towards it to see how he was doing.

"Hakase how long has he been sleeping for?" Ai asked

"Since he came here why?" Hakase asked

"You guys said that he lost a lot of blood right?" Ai asked

"Yeah there was a lot of blood near his neck." Mitsuhiko said

"Yea." Genta and Ayumi agreed

Ai went up to him and grabbed his hand taking his pulse. She held it for a minute and her eyes widened. There was no pulse that she could feel.

"Guys I'm sorry but... he's gone." Ai said lowering her head

"What! That can't be. He's okay, he can make it. He always does." Ayumi said starting to cry

"I took his pulse but I couldn't feel anything." Ai said

Just then Conan started to groan and turn. His eyes shot open and he started to trash around. He was shouting as loud as he could while twisting and turning on the couch. Everyone ran to him and tried to hold him down. They looked at him and saw two fangs start to grow out from his mouth. It took a while before they were completely sharp and that was when he stopped screaming. He stopped moving and all was silent until he sat up.

"What happen?" He asked

"We found you this morning with blood at your neck so we took you here to ask Hakase for help. He's been nursing you the while school day." Ayumi said

"Let me see your pulse to see if it's back to normal." Ai said grabbing his hand

"That's that's not possible." Ai said walking backwards

"Ai kun what happened?" Hakase asked

"There was no pulse that I could feel." Ai said

"What do you mean? He's alive right?" Hakase said

"Um guys I'm a little hungry can we grab something to eat?" Conan asked

"Sure what do you want?" Genta asked

"Something that'll get me full." Conan said

"How about some curry?" Ayumi said

"Sure." Conan said

"Me and Ai chan will make some right away. Wait for about 1 hour and we'll be done." Ayumi said

"Okay." Conan said walking to pick up his book

Everyone walked to the kitchen and whispered as quietly as they could to each other.

"Ai chan why didn't you feel a pulse from Conan kun?" Ayumi asked

"I don't know. There was nothing, no sound or beat that I could count." Ai said

"You don't think that he's a you know what. Do you?" Gent asked

"We did see his sharp teeth grow when he was screaming." Mitsuhiko said

"We'll worry about that later. Now since he's hungry we should try and get him full." Ai said

"Yeah!" They all cheered

Unknown to them Conan heard what they were all saying thanks to his now enhanced hearing. He lowered his head and closed his eyes. He now knows what he really was, there was no more denying it. He didn't want to hurt his friends so he had to leave.

"I'll be back you guys." Conan said going upstairs

"OK but curry will be ready in a few minutes so come down soon." Ayumi said

"I will." He said and left

Conan went into the room and found some paper and an envelope. He started to write a letter to all of them.

 _Dear Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta, Hakase, and Haibara,_

 _Thank you for helping me and being my friends for all this time. I heard what you guys were saying and that confirmed my suspicions. I have to leave now or I'll risk getting you guys into trouble. I don't want to get out of control if I go into a frenzy. So I'll leave you guys. Thanks again for everything you have done for me especially you Hakase. I'll always remember the gadget that you made for me._

 _Your friend_

 _Conan Edogawa,_

 _P.S._

 _Haibara you can stop working on it now. I already told her to move on so you don't need to worry about it. I'm sorry for making you work on it all those times. Stop working on it and tell the kids and Hakase to just forget about me. Also you should to and sorry for being so selfish._

Conan signed his name and put the letter into the envelope. He went downstairs again just in time for when hey finished cooking. All the plates and spoons were set up and the boys were waiting at the table to get their meals. He walked towards the table and sat in my chair. The girls came with Hakase giving us the food and also getting themselves some also.

"Thank you for the food." They all said and started to eat

They all dug in and started to eat. Everyone was complimenting the meals but Conan didn't know why but it didn't taste so good. Normally it would taste much better but today it just tasted plain. He still complimented them anyways and finished his food. He place the plate in the sink still feeling hungry but didn't say anything. He then walked to the table near the couch and placed the envelope there for Haibara and the kids to read later. After that he left after saying good bye. The kids decided to stay a little longer to play a while unknown to them that this might have been the last time they see him for a long time. He walked outside onto the street and started down the road.

The kids were finishing their meals and went to play a new video game that Hakase invented. Ai went to the table to read a magazine but then saw the envelope. Curious she opened it and started to read it. Her eyes widened and she ran to the kids and let them read it.

"He left us because he thinks that he would harm us." Ai said

"Why would he do that? We would still accept him no matter what." Ayumi said almost in tears

"Don't worry Ayumi san we'll find him." Mitsuhiko said

"Yeah we'll find him and set it straight for him." Ai said

"How will we find him? He could have gone any where now." Ayumi said

"In my books newly turned vampires have to drink in 2 days for they'll die." Mitsuhiko said

"Then we can lure him back here with blood from the blood bank." Ai said

"I'll drive us there." Hakase said

"Let's go!" They all cheered and went to Hakase's car

They drove to the blood bank and got a pint of B negative blood and left. They set up the trap for him and waited to see if he'll come back.


	2. Chapter 2

Trust

So how was the first chapter? I hope you guys like it because this is my first supernatural kind of story so let's hope that this is good. Let me stop my rambling and continue into the story. :D

All characters in this story belong to the creator of Detective Conan Gosho Aoyama.

 **General POV**

It has been about 2 hours since the children came back from the blood bank and set up their traps. They've waited for Conan to come back but hasn't heard anything yet from the outside. They waited some more before they would go back to their homes.

Conan was walking down the street wandering aimlessly with his stomach growling. He knew what he had to do but didn't want to do that because he felt that drinking blood would be like killing a person. He could smell the blood scent of people walking past him but none as strong as one he's been smelling. " _It must be a crime scene._ " He thought and started to walk towards there

"Hey guys I just thought of something." Mitsuhiko said

"What is it?" Genta said

"When Conan gets here with the door opened he'll know that this is a trap and we're also at Hakase's house so he'll know that something is going on." Mitsuhiko said

"Yeah Conan kun is smart so he won't fall for this." Ayumi

"I got an Idea." Ai said smirking

"What is it?" Mitsuhiko asked

"Follow me. You to Hakase." Ai said going to the extra room

They all went to the room and there were some boxes and Hakase's broken inventions. They went towards a box in the corner. Haibara opened the box which revealed some guns and black clothes.

"What are these?" Genta asked

"They're clothes that we're going to use as a disguise." Ai said

"What about the gun?" Ayumi said

"Don't worry they're fake." Haibara said

"Also why are we wearing black?" Mitsuhiko said

"You don't need to know that, only Conan and I know why." Ai said

"Okay then but there's only 2 costumes." Mitsuhiko said with a hint of jealousy

"Hakase will be wearing one alone and you guys will all be in the same costume." Ai said

"What about you?" Ayumi asked

"I'll be the one pretending to get attacked by you guys." Ai said

"Why can't one of us be the one that gets attacked?" Ayumi asked

"He'll know why you shouldn't get attack and that's going to spoil the plan and no more questions. Now go get dressed I need to get some fake blood. Also I need to prepare some things so that he won't escape." Ai said

They all took the clothes and left to get changed. After they came back out Ai was holding some crosses.

"What are these for?" Mitsuhiko asked

"After we get him in here we can stop him from leaving with these." Ai said

"Yeah and we can also protect ourselves." Genta said

"Okay lets go it." Ai said

They all got into positions and waited for him to come. They would wait until it was 8 pm then they would go home. After a few minutes they heard something from the front door so they got ready.

Conan was walking towards the scent of blood and it at Hakase's house. " _Why is it here? Wait Haibara?_ " He thought. He started to walked towards the front door carefully only stepping a few things that made noises. He looked inside and saw Haibara there and saw two men wearing black. Without thinking for a second Conan ran towards the men and jumped up and kicked one knocking them down. Just then the front door closed revealing an Ayumi holding a cross. He hissed and showed in teeth at her in which she winced. He then tried to run at her but felt a pain so he turned around. The other man in black also took out a cross held it out in front of him. There Haibara came and the man that got kicked turned out to be Mitsuhiko and Genta which also came at him with a cross. He held his head in his hands and started to scream in pain. After a while he fainted and fell to the ground. Haibara decided to check up on him but he jumped up and attacked her. He pushed her down on the ground and was about to go for her neck. The others tried to run towards them but was stuck, frozen in fear of what they did would make him attack her quicker.

"So this is who you really are?" Haibara said smirking

"What do you mean?" He asked

"You would go and attack anyone that you could to help yourself huh?" She said

"No I wouldn't do that." He said

"We'll you got me so you could kill me right now and stop the org from going after me." She said

"Hmph, I wouldn't do that to you Haibara. I made a promise to protect you and that's exactly what I'm going to do." He said

"Then for starters could you try to get off of me? I know you like me but this is too much." Haibara said

"Don't flatter yourself." He said and jumped off of her

That was then when he fainted right onto the ground. The others carried him onto the couch and sat there waiting for him to come around again. After a while he came to and his stomach was growling very loudly.

"Conan kun are you okay?" Ayumi asked worriedly

"Yeah just hungry. Do you still have some curry?" He asked

"Yes but that's not really what you want is it?" Ai asked coolly

"What do you mean?" He asked

"Stop denying it, you want some of this." Ai said holding a bag of blood

"What! No I don't." He said

"Fine then you can starve yourself." Ai said

"Wait! I really want it but I don't want to have that feeling of drinking blood." He said

"What ever just take it." She said handing him the bad

He took it and stared at it. He opened the bag while everyone looked at him.

"Um... guys can you not watch me?" He asked

"Hai!" They said and turned around

He started to sink his fangs into the bag and sucked up the blood till it was empty. After he was done everyone turned around to see the bad empty and Conan licking his lips.

"Thanks guys." He said

"Sure but how did it taste?" They asked curious

"It tasted sweet." He replied

After that they all went home except for Conan who was going home a little later after.

"Oi Hakase can I move here?" He asked

"Why Shinichi?" Hakase replied

"Well I don't want to live with Ran anymore and that I might do something there that I don't want them to see so..." He said

"Sure just ask Ai kun." Hakase said pointing to the basement

"Okay." He said and went towards the basement

Down in the basement there was a bookshelf filled with chemistry books from the bottom to top. In the center of the room there was a desk with computers and papers scattered on it. There sat a little girl typing quickly on the computer.

"Oi Haibara?" He said

"What do you want Kudo kun?" She asked

"Well I was just wondering if I could stay here." He said

"Why?" She said turning towards him

"Well I don't want Ran to know and I might act a little differently." He said

"Fine, but when are you moving?" She asked

"Maybe this Friday." He said

"Sure." She said sounding bored while turning back to the computer

"What are you doing?" He asked

"I'm working on the antidote for you baka." Haibara said

"Haibara I told you to stop working on it. I know that it's selfish of me to tell you to work on all this and suddenly tell you to stop." He said

"Why do you want me to stop? After this you could go back to your girlfriend." He said

"I don't have a girlfriend! Also I have a feeling you didn't read my P.S. at the end of the letter." He said frowning

"Yeah I didn't read it." She replied still typing

"So please Haibara stop working on the antidote." He said putting his hand on her shoulder

"Fine what ever." She said walking back up stairs

Conan then started to walk home from Hakase's house. He was suddenly stopped by two guys wearing full black. He wondered if they were from the org or if it was something else.

"Well well well. Look who we have here." One said

"What are you doing out so late? Little boy?" Another asked

"I just came from my friend's house." Conan said in his childish voice

"Aren't you afraid of monsters?" The first one asked

"What do you mean?" He asked

"Like us." The second one said and they both showed their fangs

Conan didn't flinch at all but just stood there. The two looked at the boy confused of why he wasn't scared of crying.

"Who are you kid?" The first one asked

"I'm Edogawa Conan, Detective." He said smirking

"So you're a detective?" The first one said

"Well then explain why we have these." The first one said showing his fangs again

"Well because we're the same." He said

"What do you mean by we?" The second one asked

Conan then showed his fangs out to them.

"How's this possible? He has the smell of human but he's also one of us." The first one said

"Let's leave him." The second one said and they both took off

Conan started to walk home thinking about what they said until he met face to face with Ran.

"CONAN KUN! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS? ALSO WHY DIDN'T YOU COME HOME YESTERDAY NIGHT!" Ran asked yelling at him

" _She is even scarier than a vampire._ " He thought to himself

"I'm sorry Ran neechan. I was at Hakase's and I lost track of time and I'm sorry I didn't come home yesterday." He said bowing his head repeatedly

"Fine, go and eat dinner." Ran said

"Hai!" He said running off into the kitchen before she could change her mind and yell at him some more

He then ate dinner with Ran and Kogoro while they talked about what they did that day.

"Oh Ran neechan I'm moving to Hakase's place on Friday." Conan said

"What! Why Conan kun?" Ran asked

"Well I don't want to be a burden for you any longer. I have been living here for 5 years so I don't want to bother you anymore." Conan said

"Don't worry Conan kun you're not a bother." Ran said

"I'm sorry Ran neechan but I already decided to move so I'll be spending more time with you guys here before moving." Conan said

"Okay then my little brother will be moving to Hakase's place. You will still visit here sometimes right?" Ran asked

"Yea The Detective Boys will come here to play sometimes." Conan said

"Okay then Conan kun." Ran said

"So Ran neechan how was your day?" Conan asked

Ran said that a new transfer student came and he was a really cute guy. He asked her out and wanted to asked for Conan's permission.

"Why do you want my permission Ran neechan?" Conan asked

"Yeah why don't you want your father's opinion?" He asked

"Well both you and Conan has rejected every boy I have ever met and because Conan always encouraged me to wait for Shinichi." Ran said

"You can go out with him Ran neechan." Conan said with his head lowered

"What! Really Conan kun are you sure?" Ran asked

"Yea you can go out with him. Shinichi told me to encourage you to go out with someone else and move on from him." Conan said

"But Co-" Ran started

"I'm not hungry anymore. So I'm going to go to bed." Conan said getting up and walking to his room

"What's up with him?" Kogoro asked

"I don't know." Ran said

"He wasn't sad until I talked about Shinichi." Ran said

"Maybe something happened between those two or one of them." Kogoro said

"I hope that it's not too bad." Ran said

Conan was in his room crying and sniffling but trying to muffle the sound as best he could until his phone rang.

 **Ai POV**

It was late night but I was bored so I decided to tease Kudo kun a bit and called him. The phone rang a few times until I heard his voice. They were so sad and it sounded like he was crying.

"Hello?" He said

"Uh hey Kudo kun." I said

"Oh Hey Haibara why are you calling me so late?" He asked without any annoyance in his voice

"Are you okay?" I asked

"Yea why?" He said

"Don't try to lie to me Kudo kun, I can tell by your voice." I said

"It's just that a boy asked Ran out at school today and she came home to ask for my permission." He said and stopped

"Then what did you say?" I asked

"I told her that she should go out with him." He said and I could hear him crying now

"Are you okay with that?" Ai asked

"Yea I am. I have to move onto her." He said

"Don't worry I'm gonna help you do that." I said

"Thanks Haibara I could always count on you." He said

"Yeah we're partners after all." I said

"Well I'm gonna go to sleep so night." He said

"Night." I said and hung up

I started to walk to my room and laid there on the bed. I was thinking about him and how I should tell him my feelings. I have had feelings for him for a long time but hasn't told him because he was already with another girl. I didn't to make his life harder and make him hurt one person which was most likely going to be me. Now that he broke up with her I can tell him how I feel. I've always liked him but I didn't want to show it or he'll most likely make fun of me. I trusted him with my life and several times he proved to me that he was trustworthy. Now I have to prove it back to him that I could help him move on from Mouri san. I thought about this and some more and started to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A Day with Haibara

Hey guys I'm back for chapter 3 now! I'm sorry for not updating this story usually like the other 2. It'll take some time because I don't have much ideas for beginning but later in the middle I have some juicy ideas. Also I have school so I won't have much up but I'll try to post as much as possible. :D

All characters in this story belong to the creator of Detective Conan Gosho Aoyama.

Conan POV

I was sleeping in my futon and was rolling around in my sleep until I hit the wall. I sat up and looked at the digital clock and it said 5:23 am. I looked outside and saw the sun barely creeping up from behind the buildings. I decided to start early because I didn't know what the sun would do to me. I brushed my teeth and changed my clothes. I grabbed my jacket and put it on. I then wrote a note to Ran that I was going to school early. I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs towards Hakase's house. It was around 5:42 am when I got there so I didn't expect anyone to be up right now. I took the spare key from under the mat and used it to open the door. I walked into the house feeling my happy that the room was dark. I was able to see everything clearly no matter how dark it was. I was walking around and sat on the couch. My stomach wasn't growling because of what had happened yesterday, I still felt guilty for drinking it but it helped satisfied my hunger. I felt that I could go about a few without eating or drinking anything that was most likely true. I was so deep in thought that I didn't realize a door opening upstairs. I then snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the shower water running. I guessed that it must be Haibara because Hakase wouldn't wake up this early. I sat there waiting for her to come downstairs and saw that the time was 6:05 am already. We still had about 2 hours until school started so I let her take her time in the shower. I waited and waited for the water to stop and when it did the clock said 6:55 am. I widen my eyes and wiped at them just in case I was seeing it wrong but it clearly said 6:55 am, I realized that Haibara takes about 55 minutes in the shower. The door then opened up and she started to come downstairs. The sun was shining but not bright enough for her to see me but I could see her clearly. I saw her strawberry colored hair shimming from the sun and water, her beautiful turquoise eyes, and her slim body. Yes she was in the form of a 12 year old child and I felt like a pedophile looking at her like this but I then remembered that she was also not a 12 year old child. She walked towards the kitchen and turned the lights on and started to make breakfast for two since I only saw her take out two plates. After about about a few minutes Hakase came down with his mouth covering his yawns. He went to the kitchen with Haibara not noticing me since I haven't made a sound yet. I saw him pour some coffee into two mugs giving one to Haibara. I decided to greet them and jumped of the couch, but then a burning sensation rippled through my body and I fell to the ground groaning. They must have heard me because they came running towards me and picked me up. After that I blacked out and I didn't know for how long.

 **Ai POV**

I woke up and saw that it was 6:05 am so I decided to take a shower. I went into the shower and used my favorite strawberry shampoo. I use this shampoo for him but he never notices because he has her. Now that he has broken up with her I think that I have a chance since he told me to stop working on the antidote. I love taking long showers and after I was done it was 6:55 am, so I took it for 55 minutes. I knew that it was a lot of water wasted but neither that or wait for it to rain. I came downstairs and started to make breakfast for me and Hakase. After then Hakase came downstairs to join me. He made some coffee and gave me some, and I took a sip. I then heard some groaning near the couch so I ran towards there and saw him clutching his chest. It looked like he was using the temporary antidote but his ears started to look like elf's ears, his fangs came out, and tiny white bat-like wings came out. I didn't understand why they were white but I ignored it since after that he pasted out. Hakase carried him back on the couch and laid him there. I felt his forehead and it was burning so hot that I had to pull it back. I got thermonitor place it on his forehead and took his temperature. My eyes widens when I saw the number 45 o Celsius.

"How is he Ai kun?" Hakase asked

"His temperature is very high." I said with concern as I grabbed a towel

"Should we take him to a doctor?" Hakase asked

"I don't think that we should because of what happened to him." I replied

"Okay then we should just give him some rest." Hakase said

"Hakase can you call the school and tell them that we're not going to be attending today." I said

"Okay I'll do it right now." Hakase said grabbing his phone.

I went towards him and caressed his face. It was warm unlike his forehead and it gave me a feeling of happiness like I was with my sister. I went over his ears and it twitched a little at my touch. I smiled at this and continued to rub it, it was soft and warm. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and brushed a piece of hair that got in his face away. After that Hakase came back into the room.

"I called the school and told them that you and Shinichi isn't going to school today." Hakase said

"Okay thanks Hakase." I said

"Oh I also told Ran that Shinichi is going to be staying with us." Hakase said

"Okay then, you should go and buy some food for dinner." I said

"Okay." Hakase said and left

I tended to him since Hakase had to go to the store to buy some food for dinner. I was taking constant care of him as he slept. After a while I knew that he had a nightmare because he started to sweat, toss and turn, and was shouting. I he was dreaming about something that I had never expected him to but like always he surprises me.

"Please no... don't." He said

"Don't Akemi don't die. Haibara need you." He said

"No Akemi please don't die. I'm sorry I can't save you, Haibara needs..." He said

"Haibara no please forgive me. Please forgive me." He said and I can see tears starting to form

I was surprised at this and I could also feel tears starting to form at my eyes. " _I didn't know that you regret not saving my sister that much Kudo kun. This is one of the many reasons I fell for you._ " I thought and smiled at this. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently and he calmed down from his dreams after some tears streamed down his cheeks. I wiped them away so that there wouldn't be trace of them. His small white bat wings were flapping slowly. It was big enough to wrap around his own body and about half his height tall. I went to get another towel to cool his temperature down in the bathroom so I went upstairs. As I started to go upstairs and started to let his hand go his grip on me increased.

"No please don't go." He said still sleeping

I smiled at this and sat back down holding his hand. He smiled and stopped moving again.

"I love you Kudo kun." I whispered to him and kissed him again

Just then Hakase came back from the store and the time was 3:30 pm so that means school was over. " _I bet that the kids will want to come over to see how he's doing. I better get him to put these away._ " I thought. I started to shake him awake.

"Ehh... Haibara?" He said still holding my hand

"Kudo kun can you go back to normal?" I asked

"What do you mean?" He asked

"Well I would go and grab a mirror if you let go of my hand." I said

"Oh? Um... sorry." He said blushing while letting go of my hands

I then went to the table and grabbed a mirror and then showed it to him.

"What happened?" He asked

"Well I don't know but if you could can you put them away? I don't think that the kids should see them." I said coolly

"Okay let me try." He said

He closed his eyes and tried to put his wings, fangs, and ears away. He started to scream in pain which caused Hakase to come running over.

"What's happening to him?" He asked worried

"He's trying to put back his wings and ears." I said calmly but I was actually worried for him

"AHHHHHHH!" He screamed and fell to the floor panting hard

We ran to him and helped up onto the couch.

"Are you okay Shinichi?" Hakase said

"Yea just a little tired that's all." He said

"Just lie here and rest. The kids might come over in a few minutes." I said

"Okay thanks Haibara." He said and fell asleep

In a few minutes the door bell rang. Hakase went to open it and it revealed three kids standing there.

"Hi Hakase!" They all said

"Hello children. What are you doing here?" Hakase asked letting them in

"We're here to check on Conan kun and Ai chan." Ayumi said

"Yeah when we heard that both of them were sick we got worried." Mitsuhiko said

"Are they okay?" Ayumi asked worried

"Yeah only Conan was sick, Ai kun was just taking care of him." Hakase said

They all started to walk towards me and greeted me.

"Hi Ai chan!" Ayumi said

"Hi Haibara san." The boys said

"Hi guys." I said

"Where's Conan kun?" Ayumi asked

"He's on the couch sleeping right now so please be quiet." I said

"Hai!" They all cheered quietly

They went towards the sleeping boy quietly and asked how he was doing.

"Hey Conan kun. How are you doing?" Ayumi asked getting no reply

He started to turn a little and woke up. He rubbed his eyes and greeted them.

"Oh hey guys." He said

"Hey Conan kun. How are you feeling?" Ayumi said

"I'm feeling fine now after some rest." He said

"Get well soon so we can go camping soon." Ayumi said

"Hai, hai." He said

"Well we just wanted to drop by to say. We got to go now so see you later Conan kun!" Genta said

"Ok see you guys later." Conan said

As the kids left he got of the couch and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"It's still early what do you want to do?" He asked

"I don't know since you told me to stop working on the antidote I had a lot of free time." I said

"Well I'm feeling better now so do you want to go some where?" He asked

"Like?" I asked crossing my arms on my chest

"I don't know we could go to the park and walk around." He said

"So you want to take me on a date Kudo kun?" I asked teasing him

"What! Uh... No it's just so we could hang out." He said

"Fine just wait so I'll go and change." I said and headed to my room

 **Conan POV**

I didn't know why I asked her to go to the park with me but I felt happy when she's with me. I drank the rest of my water and waited on the couch. It was about 10 minutes later when she came back down with a black sleeveless turtleneck and green shorts. I stood there staring at her as she walked down the stairs.

"You can stop staring Kudo kun." Haibara said

"Huh? Oh I was not staring." I tried to retort

"Whatever but wipe that drool of your face." She said

"What! Where." I said trying to wipe away where ever my drool was

"No where because there was none." She said smirking

"Then can we go now?" I asked and wasn't that annoyed by her smirk anymore

"Fine then let's go." She said

 **After the walk in the Park Conan POV**

It was about 8 pm when I got back to Hakase's house with Haibara. We were eating ice cream and watching the sunset on one of the park's bench and then walked home. I felt like it was a date but I kept that to myself because she would have had make fun of me till death for saying that. As we walked inside Haibara went to the kitchen and started to make some dinner.

"What do you want for dinner Kudo kun?" She asked

"I'm good. I don't feel that hungry." I replied

"You haven't eaten anything today." She said

"Yeah I know but I feel full." I said

"Suit yourself then." She said getting 2 plates

She made the dinner as I watched her cook the food. I then heard a knock at the door.

"Kudo can you go and answer it for me?" She said

"Okay!" I said and walked towards the door

I then opened the door and there stood Ikue Fujimoto smiling at me. I told Haibara that I would be right back and left outside.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"I had to give you some advice to live." She said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well since you are alive that means you had fed already right?" She asked

"Yeah I had some yesterday." I said

"Okay so you don't need to feed for about another 5 days. Also have your grown wings yet?" She asked

"Yeah why?" I asked

"Well first of all can I see them?" She asked

"No! It hurts when I get them out." I said

"Yeah but if you take them out everyday the pain will cease." She said

"Fine." I said and started to concentrate my wings out

I closed my eyes and concentrated on getting my wings out. I then felt a burning in my chest as it sent a wave to my back. I closed my eyes and tried not to scream to worry Haibara. After a few minutes the pain ceased and my wings was out along with my fangs and ears.

"Hmm..." She said

"What do you mean by hmm?" I asked

"Well your wings are white and your ears are weird but it will be normal after a couple of day." She said

"Wait what colors are my wings supposed to be then?" I asked

"Well most vampires have wing colors based on their rank. The normal ones are brown, medium class are grey, and the high rank like me are black." She said and showed me he wings

"Then what class am I from?" I asked

"I don't know because I've never seen anyone with white wings before except those bothersome angles but they don't have fangs." She said

"So I'm a mix?" I asked

"Well you could say that but you have to also know how to use your wings. If you use them regularly you can get them out quicker and feel less pain." She said

"Okay anything else?" I asked

"Oh yeah on the nights of a full moon like werewolves we turn into bats." She said

"So every full moon I turn into a bat with white wings. Great." I said

"Or you could turn into something completely different. Like an owl because of your white wings." She said

"Okay then." I said

"That's all I have to tell you so have a good night. I would only be able to see you at night but when I saw you walking at the park in broad daylight I almost fell from my hiding place." She said

"Oh yea I forgot that I was walking in daylight. How is that possible?" I asked

"Maybe because of your part human side. I don't know why but I can smell human from you." She said

"Yeah yeah that's what another group said to me." I said

"Well be careful." She said and took off

I went back inside and sat down on the couch and sighed.

"Who was it?" Haibara asked

"No one." I said

"If it's no one then why were you standing out there for about 10 minutes." Haibara said and crossed her arms

"It was Ikue Fujimoto, the one who turned me." I said

"Oh what did she want?" Haibara asked

I told her about our conversation and then told her that I would go to bed because I was tired. She allowed me even thought it was 8:14 pm I got tire and feel asleep right when I hit the bed.

 _I was walking around aimlessly until I found that I was walking towards a dock. It was then that I realize that I am dreaming again. I then remembered the day and started to run towards a certain area. I tried to run as fast as I could to reach it. Just when I was about to get there I heard a gun shot which made me run faster. I knew when I got there it would be too late but I kept on running. After I got there I saw a girl laying on the ground with blood coming out of her stomach._

 _"Akemi!" I shout_

 _"Don't die on me. I can get you help, Haibara will miss you if you go." I said_ _desperately_

 _"Tell Shiho that I love her. Tell her to be happy so that I will also be happy." Akemi said_

 _"No you tell her that because we are going to make it out. Do you know that Haibara cries because she misses you?" I said with tears streaming down my cheeks_

 _"Now now don't cry for me. You can take care of Shiho for me can't you. You promised her." Akemi smiled_

 _"No please don't die Akemi Haibara will be sad without you." I said shaking her_

 _"Tell her that I love her and that our parents also love her." Akemi smiled and closed her eyes_

 _"No! Akemi don't die please don't Haibara's going to miss you." I said crying furiously for some reason_

 _Just then everything disappeared and I was in Haibara's room. I saw her on the bed crying while holding a picture of her sister. I walked towards her and she showed me her face. There was so much emotions in her eyes: sadness, sorrow, regret, anger, and hatred._

 _"Haibara, I'm sorry." I said_

 _"No you're not! You killed my sister!" She shouted to me_

 _"No Haibara please forgive me!" I said_

 _"Never! You're my sister's murderer." She said_

 _"No Haibara please forgive me I beg you." I said now on my knees_

 _"If you want my forgiveness then trade your life for hers." She said pulling out a gun_

 _"Haibara please I'm really sorry." I said_

 _"If you want to be sorry then kill yourself for her." Haibara said_

 _"If that's what you want then." I said grabbing the gun and crying_

 _"Akemi I hope that this is enough to get you back." Haibara said_

In my dream I was about to pull the trigger until someone shook me awake. I looked and saw Haibara looking at me with worried eyes.

"Why? Why did you wake me?" I asked

"You had a nightmare Kudo kun." She said calmly

"What was I doing?" I asked

"You were crying and asking for my forgiveness." She said coolly

"Oh but you didn't know what it was about did you." I asked

"No I don't but if you want you can tell me." She said smiling a little

I felt my heart getting lifted and told her. I told her about me running and what Akemi said to me. I then told her about me being in her room and and the conversation. I told her that she told me to trade my life for her sister's if I wanted forgiveness. I told her that I was about to do it until she shook me awake. I saw her eyes widen with tears and smiled when I told her this.

"Why?" She asked me lowering her head

"Why what?" I asked

"Why would you do that for me after what happened to you?" She asked

"I promised to protect you no matter what. Even if it means that I have to sacrifice my own life." I told her

"Thank you Kudo kun." She said and hugged me

I sat there in shocked for a while and then hugged her back. I didn't know what was happening but I knew that we trusted each other more now. I let her go and then I went back to sleep peacefully so I would have enough energy for school tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Going for a Fly

Hey guys back with Chapter 4 now. I hope you guys will enjoy this because I didn't get much reviews so tell me if you like it or not. Well let's continue and stop wasting time and get into the story. :D

All characters in this story belong to the creator of Detective Conan Gosho Aoyama.

Conan POV

I woke up in the guest room at Hakase's house at 6:00 am. I decided that I should go and take a shower before Haibara does because she takes a long time to finish. I took some clothes and went into the shower. I turned the shower on and started to sing. After I was done I got out and put on my new change of clothes. I then went downstairs and decided to try and make breakfast before anyone wakes up. I knew that Haibara would kill me if she knew that I did this but I did it anyways. I decided to make a salad for Hakase and Haibara since they both can't eat much. I smiled the thought of Haibara thinking that she was ever fat. After a while I made the salad and placed it on the table for the both of them. I went to sit on the couch and started to read my Sherlock Holmes book. After a while they both came downstairs.

"Ohayo Hakase, Haibara." I said

"Ohayo Shinichi." Yawned Hakase

"Ohayo Kudo kun. What did you do waking up early this morning?" Haibara asked

"I made you guys breakfast." I said with a smile

"Do you want us to die that badly?" Haibara asked with words dripping with sarcasm

"At least try it first before you judge." I said

"Well since you didn't burn the kitchen then I think that it's either edible or very under cooked." Haibara said with a smirk

"Shinichi what did you make?" Hakase asked

"I made you guys a salad since Haibara doesn't want to get fat and she doesn't let you eat food with high cholesterol." I said

"Let's see this is going to taste." Haibara said

They both took a bite from my salad and started to chew.

"This is actually good Kudo kun." Haibara said

"Thanks I made it this morning so it's fresh." I said

"Well you guys should start going to school, I'll clean up the dishes." Hakase said

"Thanks Hakase." I said and grabbed my bag

Haibara also grabbed her bag and we left the house. The sun was shining brightly on us as we walked towards the cross road.

"Kudo kun how are you able to walk in the sunlight? I don't know many things but I'm pretty sure that they can't walk in sunlight." Haibara said

"I don't know either but I'm glad I can because if I could't then it would be a lot of trouble." I said

We then walked and met up with the kids. We exchanged some greetings and started for school. The kids walked in front while me and Haibara walked in the back. We were talking about what we would do when the org was taken down. Since Haibara stopped working on the antidote I decided to just continue being a detective while Haibara said that she would try to get into forensics. After that we entered the class and went to our seats to sit down. I then started to think about my relation with Haibara since it has became stronger. We trust each other more now and would even risk the other's life to save one. When she's with me I feel happy and glad, my heart starts to beat fast when she smiles or when we make contact, and my stomach ties knots when she would stare into my eyes. She has beautiful turquoise colored eyes, strawberry blond hair, and can always read me. I feel comfortable around her and when she gives me clues on cases it always helps me figure them out. Just then the school lunch bell rang and we all went outside. The kids and Haibara decided to eat under a tree and watched me play soccer with the others. Since then my speed has increased and I'm much sharper now. After about 10 minutes I started to get extremely tired and I felt a pain wave through my chest. I ran somewhere behind the school and clutched my chest. I could feel my back burning now as the wings start to take form. I tried to stop it but it kept coming out. Then my fangs and ears started to come out also. After it was over I crawled behind a bush and hid there hoping that no one would find me. I was panting hard and felt extremely dizzy but I fought the urge to close my eyes. After a while I wasn't tired anymore and got up, I tried to put my wings away but when they disappeared it was very painful. I felt like I got stabbed there several times and I fell back onto the ground. After I was done I went back to the front of the school and went towards the kids.

"Where were you Edogawa kun?" Haibara asked

"No where." I said still panting

"You were gone for about 15 minutes Conan kun. Are you okay? You seem really tired and you're also sweating a lot." Ayumi said

"Oh it's nothing don't worry about it." I said wiping the sweat away from my forehead

"Do you want some strawberries? It might help." Haibara asked

"Sure thanks." I said

As I took a strawberry from her my fangs came out on its own and bit into the ripe red strawberry. The red color of the strawberry was drained out leaving a gray strawberry in's place. The kids looked at me shocked at what happened.

"How did you do that Conan kun?" Mitsuhiko asked

"I don't know but it has the same effect as blood so now I now what I could eat when I'm hungry." I said

"Well that's going to help but I'm not sure color is going to help that much." Haibara said

"It's better than drinking that nasty blood all the time." I said

"Well we better get going since the bell is going to ring soon. Let's go and call Genta kun." Ayumi said

"Okay." I said and started to walk out of the shade

As I walked out I felt extremely hot as if I was burning so I jumped back into the shadows.

"What happened?" Haibara asked

"I don't know, it felt like I was burning when I walked out there." I said

"Here use my jacket to cover your head." Haibara said handing me her jacket

"Thanks." I said blushing when I took her jacket

I put the jacket over my head and started to run towards the school again. Once inside I took the jacket off and waited for Haibara and the rest to come. After they got there I gave Haibara her jacket back and we started to walk towards the class. I was walking with the boys and I saw some emotions in Mitsuhiko's eyes. It was jealousy, hatred, and anger and it stayed there until we went into the class. I started to doze off again and waited until the final bell rang. When it finally did we all walked home. As I split off with Haibara I was wondering something so I went back to ask her.

"Oi Haibara are you going to be busy tonight?" I asked

"No why?" She replied

"If you aren't we could have some fun." I said

"Like what? Also at what time?" She asked

"How about at 10 pm and wear some light but warm clothes." I said and ran off

I then reached the Detective Agency where I saw Ran in the kitchen cooking dinner. She was smiling and humming to herself while Kogoro was sleeping.

"Ran neechan I'm home." I said

"Welcome back Conan kun." Ran said

"What are you making Ran neechan?" I asked

"I'm making curry so hurry up and get changed." Ran said

I ran up to my room and got changed. I then went back downstairs and we all started to eat dinner. Ran told us that she got asked out by some guy on a date this Friday. I was glad for her since she moved on from Shinichi. After we finished eating I went to brush my teeth and went to my room. I stayed in there until I was sure that everyone was asleep and I snuck out to go to Hakase's house. As I went there I used the spare key to open the door and knocked on Haibara's room. She opened it and she was wearing her turtleneck shirt and some pants.

"Ready to go?" I asked

"Where to is what I want to know." Haibara asked

"Let's say we're going to be going high up." I said and pulled her towards the front door

We then left the house and I got my wings out.

"Don't tell me that we're going to be flying." Haibara said

"Yes we are. Since I need to practice on how to use them and to get them out regularly I decided to take you along with me. So do you want to come?" I asked

"Sure but don't go too high." She said

I then went to pick her up underneath her knees and behind her neck. I jumped up and and with a thurst of my wings we started to fly. She curled her head towards for chest and closed her eyes. I felt the warmth when she did this and I held her closer. I started to fly high above so that people could't see us from the ground. When we were high enough I started to fly around, she opened her eyes to look at the scenes.

"How do you like the view Haibara?" I asked

"It's beautiful." Haibara said

"Do you want to go like this every night?" I asked

"Yeah it would be nice to be closer to Akemi." She said reaching for a star

"Don't worry Haibara I'll protect you from them even at the cost of my life." I said and hugged her

"I know you will." She said and hugged me back

We started to fly around for a bit for until it was late so we went back to Hakase's house. I put her down on her balcony and bid her a good night. She did something unexpected and gave me a kiss on the cheek. This froze me up and I fell from the balcony to the ground, but as I was fall I came back and flew before impact.

"So the great detective can't handle a kiss?" Haibara teased

"I can handle a kiss but not from you." I said

"Well well I guess I found the detective's weakness." She said

"You are always my weakness." I said and kiss her on her cheek and flew off

Before I went back into the agency I put my wings away and went to my room. I thought about some things first about how I felt about her. I wanted to know what that feeling was when I held her because my heart was beating so quickly and I felt so happy. I decided to ask my mom later when I got the chance so I quickly made a mental note of in it my mind. I then feel asleep on the bed with a smile plastered on my face.


	5. Chapter 5

The Date

Hey guys are you ready for this chapter? I decided to finally get them on a date but they won't admit it. There will be some interesting things that happens in this chapter. Well let's get to it then. :D

All characters in this story belong to the creator of Detective Conan Gosho Aoyama.

Ai POV

I woke up like usual in the morning and went to brush my teeth. I thought about last night again and I blushed at what he said. I also couldn't believe my gut that I had of kissing him on the cheek last night but I was glad that I did. After I was done I went downstairs and make pancakes for Hakase and I. I took out the maple syrup and batter and started to get working on it. After a while I was done cooking and Hakase came down smiling cheerfully.

"Ai kun what are you making this morning?" Hakase asked

"I'm making pancakes today and you can have as much syrup as you want." I said

"What! Really? What happened?" Hakase asked

"Let's just say I'm in a really good mood because of what happened yesterday." I said and smirked at that

We both ate our breakfast while Hakase was so happy with me letting him eat such sweet. He enjoyed every bite that he could until it was all gone. I took his plate and washed it at the sink. After I was done washing I took a shower then changed into my school clothes and grabbed my bag and left. I was about 6:30 am so it was really early so I decided to go to the park and sit on the bench. I was wondering why Kudo kun didn't show up today because he normally comes really early. As I walked to the park I saw a small figure sitting on one of the benches staring at the sky. I walked closer to see who it was and it was Kudo himself, sitting there looking at the sky with a small smile that made my heartbeat double. I walked to the bench and sat besides him.

"Oh morning Haibara." Kudo said

"Morning Kudo kun." I said

"What are you do here so early." He asked

"What about you huh?" I asked

"I always come here early before go to Hakase's place." He said

"You normally get there at around 6 am but you're late today." I said

"Oh that was because I was really tired after last night so I slept a little more than usual. Now what are you doing here so early?" He asked

"I don't know, after I made breakfast I didn't think that it was that early so I came here to just walk around." I said

"Hmm." He said nodding his head

We both sat there in silence for a while just watching the sky as the sun came up. A cool wind breeze blew at me and I shivered. He took off his jacket and placed it on my shoulder then smile at me. I smiled back at him and blushed slightly but hid it under my bangs. Just then he jumped at me covering my mouth and we ran behind a bush. I blushed a little bit but brushed it off as I was wondering what had gotten into him.

"Shhh." He shushed placing a finger over his mouth then taking his hand off my mouth

"What is going on?" I whispered

"I could hear someone coming." He said

"So? We don't need to hide from them." I said

"I could also smell them when the wind blew at us." He said

"What did they smell like then?" I asked

"It had three different smell but two of them I am already familiar with. The third one I don't know who it is." He said

"Who were the ones that you recognized?" I asked

"It's... Gin and Vodka." He said

I froze entirely when I heard him mention their names. I was afraid that they would find me and was glad to have Kudo's sharpened senses because we would have been spotted if he didn't tell me. After a while I now felt the feeling that I had when one of them is near me. I looked out a bit and saw Gin and Vodka carrying a case while another man was behind them also carrying a case. I would've laughed if the situation was better because no one was suspecting two guys in black carrying a case while another guy in a business suit was carrying a case following them. I looked at Kudo and saw his calm face as they walked by. We waited there for a few more minutes before we started to move again.

"We better go now." He said

"Yeah they might come back." I said

He then pulled me to his chest and picked me up slightly. I blushed at this and he started to run away quickly from the park. I was breathing on his neck and I could feel his heartbeat race again like when he held me last night. After a while we got to the crossroad and we stayed there to wait for the kids. It was around 7:05 am now so they would be here in a few minutes. As we waiting for them I thought back to the men that we saw in the park and tried to think about what kind of deal they were making. But just as if he read my mind he spoke up.

"They were making a drug deal. I know this because I seen them do this before and also from other cases." He said still looking ahead

I stayed silent and took in what he said until the kids came along. When we exchanged greeting likes everyday we started to walk to school. I felt nervous because I seen them today but he held my hand and squeezed it lightly. I looked up at him and saw him smiling at me and I felt secure again. He was always able to do this to me, making me feel secure even at the toughest times. When we got to the school's main gate he let go of my hand and it felt cold again. I missed having his warm hands hold mine. We walked to class and got to our seat. He was sitting next to me so I was glad for this. After class was over and lunch started we went out to our area to eat. After we started to sit down Kudo's phone started to ring and he picked up. I could see his eyes widening when he heard who the caller was and told me to come with him while the kids waited. After we found somewhere deserted he put the cellphone on speaker and my eyes widen from who the caller was.

"Okay Silver Bullet now that you and Sherry can hear me I have to tell you something." Said the lady

"What do you want Vermouth and how did you get my number?" He asked

"How I got your number is one of my secrets but what I have to tell you is my new mission." Vermouth said

"What's this mission about and that you are telling me about it." He asked

"It's to hack into the police's archive and delete everything that they have on their data about us." Vermouth said

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked

"Well the police's security has been upgraded exponentially. The computer scientists here can't create a software that can hide us without being traced. I think that you would know a password that can get us in." Vermouth said

"What if I refuse to give you the password?" He asked

"I would tell Gin about you." Vermouth said

"We had a deal!" He said

"Yeah the deal was that I don't tell anyone about Sherry but you're a different story. So what will it be?" Vermouth asked

"Fine the password is Sherlock and username is ShinichiK1412 for my police account. It would have police file there is on there." I said

"Thank you Silver Bullet. This will only make the job for you much harder." Vermouth said and hung up

"What job was she talking about?" I asked

"The one taking down the org. She told me that was my job and I decided to accept it since I was already doing it." He said

"Okay then let's get back before the kids get suspicious." I said

"Yeah." He said and we started walking

When we were near the front of the school's building he stopped and asked me a question.

"Hey Haibara?" He said

"Yeah?" I said turning my head back

"Are you busy tonight?" He asked

"Like always I'm not going to be busy any night." I said

"Well would you like to maybe... go to dinner with me tonight?" He asked the last part quickly

"Oh? Is the Great Detective of the East asking me out on a date?" I teased

"What! Um no I just wanted to take you somewhere for fun. We could go to that French restaurant." He said

"Fine I'll meet you at 8 then." I said leaving him behind

As I walked away I could hear him cheering and jumping up and down. I smiled at this and was also glad that he asked to take me somewhere tonight. When the bell rang I wished that the day would go faster so that we could go out to dinner. Like most of my wish it went the opposite because the day went by slower. When the bell finally rang we all packed our stuff and started to leave. We walked back to our homes like always. When I entered Hakase's house I didn't see Hakase so I decided to start dinner. I made him some curry with rice and made a note that I would be going out for dinner today. After that I then went to my room and started to choose which clothing I would wear. I know that he said that this wasn't a date I wanted to treat it like one so I chose a black dress that goes to the knees. I then went to take a shower and came out to see that the clock said 7:58pm. I went back to my room and got dressed in my clothes and went downstairs to read a magazine. Just when the clock hit 8 the doorbell rang and I answered it. There he was standing there in his black tux with black dress shoes and white shirt. His he still had his voice changing bow tie on which made him look perfect in my eyes. He held out his hand and I took it.

"Shall we go my lady?" He asked

"Why of course." I replied and started to walk with him

We both got into the cab and the driver drove us towards out destination. We held each other's hands and talked about some light subject. Once we got there he paid the driver and we both got out. We walked into the restaurant and the lady looked at us with a raised eyebrow.

"We're here for Edogawa Conan." He said

"Of course Edogawa Conan table for two." The lady said and lead us to our own room with a window

"I'll be back to take your orders in when you're ready." She said and left with a smile

"So what would you like Haibara?" He asked

"I think I know what to order after getting the menu for 5 seconds." I replied sarcastically

"Hai hai I'll give you your time then." He said and looked at his menu

When we were ready to other the lady came to take our order. I decided to get La Soupe À L'oignon Gratinée and Saumon Fumé. He ordered Bar au Beurre Blanc et Crabe and also a La Soupe À L'oignon Gratinée. The waitress looked at us in surprise as we spoke in perfect French. After she took the order she left us and we talked again. When we ordered and ate dessert he told me something that I thought that I could only hear in my dreams.

"Haibara?" He said

"Yeah Kudo kun?" I replied bored

"I... l love you." He said

I sat there with my eyes wide looking at him.

"I don't know when I fell for you but I do. I feel my heart beat faster when I held you or when I feel very comfortable around you. I want to always protect you and make you feel happy in your life. When we first met I didn't like you I hated you but as time went on I trusted you. After a while saving you wasn't just something that I had to do but it was something I can do for you. I would risk my life you even if it means mine." He said

I couldn't believe my ears from what he said. The detective that everyone said was dense was now telling me his feelings on how he felt about me. I wanted to jump into his arms and also tell him about how I felt but I couldn't do that. I have to keep my calm face. I looked in his eyes and saw some hurt. I think that my silence is giving him the wrong idea.

"It's okay if you don't feel the same about me. I just wanted to get that off my shoulders before I go." He said

"Kudo kun, I-" I started but was cut off by the waitress coming in

I saw that he was now really hurt because of that idea I was giving him. He smiled but it was a sad smile. I felt my heart hurt a little and I knew that I had to tell him this. After we finished our dessert in silence and finished he pain the bill which was 7795 yen. After we paid and left the restaurant I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards a park nearby.

"Haibara what are we doing here?" He asked

"Remember when you confessed to me in the restaurant?" I asked

"Yeah." He said sadly

"I still didn't give you my response." I said smirking

"When you reject me can you please not tell anyone about this?" He asked

"I love you too Kudo." I said and kissed him

I closed my eyes and and then a few seconds later I could feel him kiss me back. He put his hand on my back and in my hair pulling me closer to him. I licked his lips to ask for entrance and was granted. My tongue entered and explored his mouth. It felt his teeth and cheeks. I then search for his tongue which I found and swivel around it which earn me a moan from him. After a few of the best moments of my life we broke the kiss gasping for air.

"Wow... that was amazing." He said panting

"That was my first kiss so you better be responsible for it" I said smiling at him

"That was my first kiss too Haibara you also better be responsible for it." He said smiling back at me

"It's getting late, we should start heading back now." He said

"Yeah, lets" I said

He took out his wings and fangs but his ears didn't change. I guess his ears wouldn't change anymore and he picked me up. We flew around for a while until we landed in front of Hakase's place. After we did I gave him a quick peck on the lips he smiled at me. I walked towards the door to the house and entered it. I went to brush my teeth and had a smile on me all night long, even when I was sleeping.


	6. Chapter 6

Meeting Kid

Are you guys ready for this? If you are then let's get to it and also review. :D

All characters in this story belong to the creator of Detective Conan Gosho Aoyama.

Conan POV

I walked back to agency and saw Ran cooking food.

"Hey Conan kun." Ran said

"Hey Ran neechan." I said

"I'm cooking dinner so wash up and come back down in a little bit." Ran said

"Ran neechan I'm not hungry so you and ojisan can eat. I already ate at Hakase's, I'm going to sleep early" I said going upstairs

"Okay Conan kun." Ran said

I went to my room and took my change of clothes for a shower. I then went to the bathroom and showered for about 5 minutes. After I was finished I dressed into my pajamas and went to my room. I laid on the bed and tried to fall asleep. I was tossing and turning over and over in my bed and trying to fall asleep. After a while I couldn't fall asleep so I decided to to go for a fly. I didn't think that I would be back so I wrote a note that I would be going to school for when Ran woke up. I grabbed my bagpack and took off. I spread out my wings that seemed to shine under the moonlight sky and I took off. I could feel the cool breeze hit my face as I flew. I decided to fly to a store that's still open to buy an apple but it was around 12am already. After a while I found a store that was still opened, I landed and hid my wings before entering. I found the fruit section and bought a couple apples. I paid for them and took off again, I was flying around until I saw some police cars racing down the street so I decided to follow them from a safe distance. After a while I heard a megaphone and it was Inspector Nakamori shouting. I knew then that he was chasin kid so I pulled on my Hoodie and started to fly faster. I saw kid in the distance with his hang glider and white suit. After a bit I was able to catch up to him and lowered my face so he couldn't see me.

"I don't think that belongs to you." I said

"Tentai san! How? What? When were you able to fly? When did you make your wings? Also the wings looks so real!" exclaimed Kid

"Yeah but you should turn give that back." I said

"Oh? And what if I don't want to do that?" Kid asked

Well you're really going to be disappointed because that not Pandora." I smirked

"What! How'd you know that I was looking for Pandora?" Kid asked

"Let's say that it was a wild guess or I know what you're involved in." I said

"Wait you know about the men in black too?" Kid asked

"Yeah how do you think I got like this?" I asked

"Then you know why I'm going after these big jewels?" Kid asked

"No I just overheard you talking to someone about some Pandora thing and how you can see it under the moonlight. When I was far back there I didn't see anything in the gem so that's how I know." I said

"Okay then can you give this back to them for me? Also if you can could you meet me at the Cafe Pay tomorrow after you get out of school?" Kid asked

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow after school then." I said and grabbed the jewel

I flew down to the officers and gave it to them. Without a word I then flew away before anyone could see my face. It was around 2am when I came back but I still wasn't tired so I ate the apples or it's color. After I finished eating two of them I went to my room and tried to get sleep. I was athen finally able to fall asleep for the night. The next morning I woke up early which was 5am and I went to the park again. I watched as the sun rose over the trees to show it's bright colored rays. After it was up I walked to Hakase's house and stayed and waited until the two woke up. After a while they did wake up and had their breakfast. When they were done I walked Haibara to the crossroad.

"Hey Kudo kun." Haibara said

"Yeah?" I replied

"I forgot to tell you that there was a Kid heist last night." Haibara said

"What! Really? What did he go after this time?" I tried to act surprised

"He went after the Mermaid's Diamond." Haibara said

"Also Haibara you call call me by my first name." I said blushing

"Thanks Shinichi kun and you call also call me by my first name." Haibara said

"Okay then Shiho." I said and saw a faint blush on her face

When we got to the crossroad the kids were already there so we started to continue to school. The class started and it was really easy. I didn't pay much attention in class and the teacher didn't try to encourage me because they knew that I know this already. After class was over we walked outside to our lunch table under a tree. We started to pull out our lunch when a white dove landed on our table. It started to walk towards me and I saw a not attached to it's foot. After I took the note the dove flew off.

"What was that Conan kun?" Ayumi asked

"It's just a note from someone." I replied opening the note and reading it

Dear Tentai san,

I might not make it to the meeting place after school but I will be there. It might be an hour late because it's not easy to get there quickly.

Your Magician

Kaito Kid

"Who was the note from Conan kun?" Mitsuhiko asked

"Just a certain someone." I said

Well we should head back to class, the bell's going to ring soon." I said starting to get up

The rest also got up and walked with me to class. When we got there we started to do the class work again which me and Haibara finished quickly. The teacher then continued the lesson which I continued to ignore. After the bell rang I packed my stuff and waited for the others to finish also. When they were done and ready we started to walk home. The kids were talking about their cartoon while me and Haibara were discussing who the note was from.

"So Kudo kun are you going to tell me who the note is from?" Haibara asked

"Come on Haibara you don't need to know about it." I said

"Fine then, I won't talk to you unless you tell me." Haibara said tilting her head

I looked at her in surprise and then smiled. "She looked so cute when she is mad at me." I thought

"Fine Ai chan here." I said handing her the note

She read the note and looked at me in surprise.

"So you're going to meet Kaito Kid?" Haibara asked

"Yeah we met yesterday and he said he wanted to talk about something so I agreed." I said

"Okay then, Cafe Pay is about 20 minutes from here and school has already ended for 30 minutes now so you better hurry." Haibara said

"Thanks Ai chan." I said and ran off

I was running towards the destination and saw a kid that looked like Shinichi wearing a black school uniform. I walked up to him and started to talk to him.

"Hi Kaito niichan." I said

"Oh Conan kun let's go inside." He said

We walked inside and found ourselves a table. The waitress came to us and asked us for our orders. Kaito and I both got orange juice and she left us,

"So how did you know that it was me?" Kaito asked

I've known for a long time now." I said

"Then why don't you tell the officers about me and get hem to arrest me?" Kaito asked confused

"I only catch a culprit when they are in action and don't go telling the police anything unless they are in action." I said

"That's very brave of you then tentai san." Kaito said

"What do you want to talk about Kaito?" I asked

"Well I want you to help me search for Pandora and destroy it before the org does." Kaito said

"You want me to help you steal jewels?" I asked

"We'll return them if they're not the right. You could help me and I'll train you on magic tricks." Kaito said

"Well that would stop one of the org's plans but how much time do we have until your next heist?" I asked

"Well we have about 1 month until the next full moon so I can train you then." Kaito said

The waitress came back with our drinks and we talked about other things before we left. As I walked down the street Kaito gave me his number so we can keep in contact and also his address so that I can go there and train with him after school. I got them and started to walk home and thought about the day. "I wonder what my name will be?" I thought "I'm getting too excited for this." I thought then walked home.


	7. Chapter 7

The Skipped Day

What is this skipped day about? Read to find out more so you won't be curious. Well I have nothing more to say so let's get started shall we? :D

All characters in this story belong to the creator of Detective Conan Gosho Aoyama.

Conan POV

I woke up the next day feeling a little hungry so I decided to get my apples. I left another note and took off towards Hakase's house. It was still early when I went there so I decided to use a spare key instead of ringing the doorbell because it might wake them up. I walked inside silently and went up the stairs. There I walked towards the doors. I could hear snoring from one of the rooms and I smiled to myself knowing that it was Hakase in that room. I walked to another room and it was Ai's room. I decided against it to enter her room and invade her privacy so I stayed outside in front of her room. I took a bite of the apple and felt replenished from draining its color. After I finished eating it I sat down and waited. It wasn't long before the days from waking up too early caught up to me because I felt my eyes start to droop. I fought against it but after a while I gave in and fell asleep.

Ai POV

I was in my room stretching on my bed. I yawned as I got out of bed and walked towards the door. When I opened it I saw the small detective sleeping in front of my room with a colorless apple in his hand. I smiled at this because he didn't enter my room when I didn't let him enter. I walked passed him and into the bathroom to brush my teeth and showered. After I was done I walked downstairs to make breakfast me Hakase and me. It was a simple breakfast: toast and butter. After I finished making it I walked back to my room and saw him still sleeping. He looked cute sleeping like that and I couldn't help but give a quick kiss on the cheek. Just then he started to stir so I walked away from him. After a while I saw him walk downstairs rubbing his eyes. I was at the couch reading a magazine but I was actually distracted thinking about him. I didn't know why but after that date I couldn't get him off my mind. I could sometimes feel his soft lips on mine and I could remember the outline of his mouth. I blushed at the thought of what happened two nights ago. When I was thinking about this I didn't realize that he was shaking me. When I realized this he was looking at me concerned. "He's concerned for just if I didn't respond to him? Hmm how long was I out for?" I thought.

"What is it S Shinichi." I said still getting used to calling his first name

"Are you okay? I was shaking you for about 3 minutes but you didn't respond." He said with a soft expression

"Yeah I was just thinking." I said

"Okay but lets get going because it's almost time to go to school." He said

"Yeah lets." I said and started to walk

We walked in silence for a while until he decided to break the silence.

"Hey Ai?" He started

"Yeah?" I said

"Do you want to skip school today? I really don't feel like going today." He said

"Why? Are you sure you don't want to go because we might miss a lesson." I said sarcasticly

"I know that I would but it would be worth it if you're with me." He said

I blushed at this but tried to hide it under my bangs. I thought about it for a while and then I decided the answer.

"Sure Conan. Let's go but call the school first." I said

"Yeah and lets head back to Hakase's first to drop off our bags." He said

We walked back and dropped off our stuff and started to walk away. He then called the school in Hakase's voice and told them that we wearen't coming to school today because we were not feeling well. After that we went to the park and took a nice stroll. It was still morning so the cool air breeze felt good on my skin and through my hair.

"Ai also I'm moving to Hakase's house tomorrow." He said

"Ok, do you need any help?" I asked

"Nah it's okay because I only need to gather my clothes. I just wanted to tell you so that you could get a room ready." Conan said

"Now let's talk about you." I said

"What is there to talk about me?" He asked

Well first of all, you told me that you turn into something once a month during a full moon." I said

"Yeah? So?" Conan asked

Well first of all that means you can't go to any of Kid's heist because they're all on full moon." I said

"What! I forgot about that. He always has his heists during full moons to see his jewel." I said

"Yeah so what are you going to do about this?" I asked

"I guess that I would just stay home while you guys go to his heist." He said

"Sure but what will you be doing then?" I asked

"I'll probably watch you guys on the TV. Do you want some ice cream?" He asked

"Yeah sure. Strawberry flavor." I said

"Okay then." He said

"Hey kids what would you like?" He asked

"We would like a strawberry and vanilla flavor please." Conan said in his childish tone

"Sure thing here you go. That would be 312 yen please." He said

Conan took out his wallet and paid the man and we started to walk away again. After a while we came to a pond and we sat on the grass watching the swans swim around. I leaned my head onto his shoulder and scoot closer to him. He then put his arms around my back and onto my waist pulling me closer. I blush at this and enjoyed being in his warmth.

"Ai I love you and don't think otherwise." He said

"I love you to Conan." I said smiling

"Also don't feel scared anymore. If you're scared of something then you can talk to me or Hakase or even one of the Detective Boys." Conan said

"I never feel alone when I'm with you." I said

He didn't say anything but just kissed me on top of my head. I giggled at this and he looked at me with a soft smile.

"I love your laughter, it make you much cuter." He said

"Thank you." I said timidly while blushing

"Well we should get going. It's starting to become noon so what do you want for lunch?" He asked

"Whatever you choose." I said

"Okay then let's go get some ramen." He said

"Okay." I said

We started to walk into a resturant. It was a nice looking restaurant with nice seats and a clean space. We went to a table and ordered our bowls. After we finished he paid the money and we left. Now it was noon time so we decided to go back to the park and sit and relax on one of the benches. When we got there we sat and relaxed for a while until a scream echoed through the park. I knew that it was a murder and that he would run off to it but when I looked to my side I saw him sitting there still.

"Conan you didn't run off into cases like usual." I said

"I'm waiting to see if you want to go or not because I don't want to run off and leave you." He said

"Let's go then. I know you're dying to solve this one." I said

"Okay then." He said and we started to walk towards the scene of crime

When we got there Inspector Megure was already there with Detective Takagi by his side taking notes. When we reached them they were surprised to see us.

"Hey Inspector Megure." Conan said

"Conan kun? What are you doing here? Isn't school in session right now?" Megure asked

"We didn't feel like going so we skipped the day." He said

"What! Aren't you going to miss the lesson?" Takagi asked

"Don't worry we'll survive." I said

"Okay then I guess you want to know about this case then." Megure said

"Yup." Conan said

"Well this woman is Amaya Kuono, 31 years of age and died to several stabs to the stomach. When we reached here we closed off all the areas that's within 2 miles of this park so that they can't leave." Megure said

Conan went to look at the woman and examined her wound. After a while he came back to us and gave us some info.

"You can realease all feamales and males that isn't about 5" 4' to 5" 6'" Conan said

"Why's that Conan kun?" Takagi asked

"The victim is stabbed several inches above her belly button so he has to be taller than her. Also unless he bends a little he would have looked suspitous. Also you can let everyone that doesn't have brown hair go. I found so brown hair on her shirt. That must've gotten there when he caught her after he stabbed her the first time." Conan explain

"Okay we'll tell the officer." Takagi said

After we waited 5 officers came and brought 5 people with them. 3 men and 2 women that had the description of what Conan said.

"Okay Conan we got the suspects that you questioned here but are you sure that they are the right ones?" Megeru asked

"I'll do the questioning." Conan said

"Okay everyone listen to the kid." Takagi said

"Are you serious?" The first man said

"I'm not listening to some brat!" A woman yelled

"I agree with her, I'm not listening to the brat." The other woman said

"You'll only make yourself more suspicious if you don't follow my directions." Conan said in his detective voice

"Fine." They all agreed

"Can you guys hop on your left foot?" Conan asked

"I'm sorry I can't do that because I twisted my ankle a few days ago." The second man said

"I can't either because I also twisted my ankle when I was walking in my high heels the other day." The first woman said

"Me too, I also twisted my ankle." The third man said

"Okay then can you hop on your right foot?" Conan asked

They all hopped on their right foot until he told them to stop. I didn't see anything wrong but I saw him smirk when he figured something out.

"Now can you spin in a circle 4 times?" Conan asked

They all did that and this time I saw something flashing from the second man's belt.

"Thank you." Conan said and walked towards the police officers

"Okay Conan kun, why did you tell them to do that?" Takagi asked

"I told them to hop on their foot because if they wanted to get away quickly then they would had to fall and trip and twist their ankle. Then I told them to spin because when spinning you might move something from your body and it did." Conan said

"So you know who the culprit is?" Takagi asked

"Yup the culprit is... him!" Conan said pointing to the second man

"What! Don't listen to this kid. He doesn't know anything" The second man said

"I'll you my deduction then. You most likely met this woman before or else you wouldn't kill at random. You asked to meet her here to likely talk about some things. After that you used a small kitchen knife to stab her several times because it would speed up the killing process. Finally when you ran away you were in a hurry so you tripped and fell and twisted one of your ankles." Conan said

"You said that I used a knife to stab her but where's your proof?" He asked

"It's tucked between your belt and pant. When I told you to spin the knife started to reveal itself." Conan said

The man then took out his knife and took of the cap. He pushed through the others and came running at me with the knife. I could see the officers trying to catch him but was unsucceful. I couldn't move because of my fear and closed my eyes. I waited for the pain that didn't come so I opened my eyes and saw Conan in front of me his arms spread apart covering me. The officers then arrested him and took him towards the police car. He then fell backwards into my arms. The others came and tried to help him.

"Conan kun! Are you okay?" Takagi asked

"Takagi call an ambulance!" Megeru said

"Hai sir!" Takagi took out his phone but Conan took it

"There's no need for that. This is just a small wound." He said between gasps

"What are you talking about! You're a child and it went deep in and it's also hitting one of your vital points." I said trying to hold back tears

"I need some red that's all." He whispered to me between deep breathes

"Do you guys have an apple?" I asked

"Yeah but what are you going to do with it?" An officer said giving me an apple

I took the knife out from him and gave him the apple. He bit into it and drained it's color. The bleeding didn't stop.

"It didn't help Conan! You need it!" I said desperate

"Even if I agreed there's none right now." He said

I took the knife and cut a small wound so blood would come out. I put my hand at his mouth and encouarge him to take it.

"Thank you Ai but I can't do that. What if I turn you." He said

"Then don't. I trust you, so just suck on it." I said

He took my hand and started to suck on the blood. After a while my bleed stopped and his also. When I pulled up his shirt his stab wound was gone.

"What happened?" Takagi asked still shocked

"How did Conan kun heal so quickly?" Megeru asked

"Don't ask and just forget what you saw today." Conan said standin up

"You made quite the scene." I said

"I think we spent here long enough let's go back to Hakase's to get you bandaged up." Conan said

We started to walk away from them ignoring the shocked look on their face of what had just happened. When we reached Hakase's house he went to the bathroom and came back with a first aid kit. He bandaged me up and gave it a kiss. I giggled at this.

"Well I'll be going to Kid's now since we have some things to do." He said

"Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow." I said and gave him a quick peck on the lip


	8. Chapter 8

Training with Kid and Trouble at School

Hey guys I'm sorry if some of you wanted to have Conan train with kid. This whole story will be third person so it will convey almost everyone. Well let's get started shall we? :D

All characters in this story belong to the creator of Detective Conan Gosho Aoyama.

General POV

Conan was walking to the address that Kid sent him on his phone. After while he finally found the house. He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Ding! Dong! It rang and an old man came out.

"Hello young man can I help you?" He asked

"I'm here to see Kaito niisan." I said

"May I get your name?" The man asked

"My name is Edogawa Conan, Detective" I said

The man looked surprised for a seconds and then turned to to enter the house again. He then went upstairs.

The man walked towards a room and knocked on a door.

"Who is it?" The person asked

"It's me Kaito sir, you have a guest. It's the one chasing Kaito Kid. If you want I could tell him to leave." The man said

"No I sent him my address and he also said he knew about me for a long time." Kaito said opening his door

"He's waiting outside right now." The man said

"Thank you Jii" Kaito said and walked downstairs

He went to the front door to find Conan standing there.

"Ah tentai san nice of you to come and visit me." Kaito said

"First of all you told me to come here and second you made me hurry when you said it was an emergency." Conan said

"Hehehe sorry about that." Kaito said rubbing the back of his neck

Well what did you want to talk about? Conan asked

"I want to start training you as soon as possible." Kaito said

"But how will I make my escape?" Conan asked

"You can use your cool wings that you got. By the way who made them for you?" Kaito asked

"Well... they're natural." I said

"What do you mean they're natural?" Kaito asked with a raised eyebrow

"Well you see I'm kind of a... um... vampire." Conan said

"Hahaha! Very funny tentai kun." Kaito laughed

"I'll show you, if you want." Conan said

"Fine take off your shirt because the there might be some things in there." Kaito said

Conan took off his shirt and placed it on the couch. He then concentrated and his wings came out. It was big enough for his body and it was cleanly white like Kaito Kid's suit. Kaito's eyes widen as he felt the wings.

"So you mean that you really are a vampire that drinks human blood?" Kaito asked

"I only did it twice. The first time was when I first turned and the second time was when I needed to heal quickly. Other times I eat red things like apples and drain their color." Conan said

"So you won't suck my blood?" Kaito asked

"I don't like to drink blood but I have to do it when I need it the most." Conan said

"So anything else that I need to know?" Kaito asked

Well I also turn into something every full moon. When I was talking to the vampire that turned me she said I smelled human. She also said that my wings were like angle wings so she doesn't know what I would transform into. She said that vampires all turn into a bats but I don't know about me." Conan said

Well we can skip this one heist and see what happens on the full moon. We would only train until then." Kaito said

"Okay but where do we start?" Conan asked

"Follow me." Kaito said

Conan followed Kaito to his room where he opened a secret passage behind his painting. Thw two boys walked into the room where there was many Kaito Kid gadgets and props.

"So this is where you replenish your materials." Conan said

"Yup I opened this door accidentally 5 years ago when I touched the painting." Kaito said

"So what are we going to practice first?" Conan asked

"Well the fist step is your hand's speed and your reaction time." Kaito said

"How do you suppose that we are going to do this?" Conan asked

"Card tricks, they relay on speed so you can train there." Kaito said leading Conan to a table with cards

"So what do I do?" Conan asked

"You just try to make them disappear from your hands and into your sleeves pocket or your jacket like this." Kaito said showing Conan the trick

Kaito spread the cards in his hand and then after he make them into one pile again in a blink of an eye the cards were gone. After that Kaito seemed like he grabbed the cards from thin air.

"Now you try." Kaito said

Conan did exactly what Kaito did and made the cards disappear, then he got them to reappear from thin air again. Kaito clapped his hands together at the scene.

Great job tentai san, you did it perfectly and almost the same speed as me but with practice you can get better. Now let's move onto the next one which is reaction time. This floor changes colors about every 2 seconds and you have to get on the right color or this happens." Kaito said and showed Conan a demonstation of a boxing glove springing out of the ground

Conan got on the floor and started to practice. He got hit once or twice but then he got quicker and quicker that he only need 1 second to get there. After he was done they decided to work on using smoke bombs, flash bombs, and sleeping gas. They also practiced using a card gun that Kaito had which for some reason he had 2. They worked on this and after then when night came Conan went home. After Conan said his good byes he left the house and started to walk towards the detectivee agency for his final night. When he reached the agency Ran was in the kitchen like usual cooking dinner.

"CONAN KUN! WHERE WERE YOU TODAY!" Ran yelled

"Gomen Ran neechan I met up with a friend and went to his house and played and I lost track of time." Conan said

"THAT STILL DOESN'T EXCUSE YOU FROM BEING HOME LATE!" Ran said

"I'm sorry Ran neechan I'm going to change right now." Conan said running away before he could get scolded any longer

After a few minutes Conan came down in his normal clothes and went to the dinner table with Ran and Kogoro.

"Finally we can eat, the brat's back now." Kogoro said

With that they all started to eat their food and with some stories.

"Ran neechan I'm going to move to Hakase's tomorrow by the way after I get home from school." Conan said

"Okay then Conan but you better promise me that you'll come and visit sometimes." Ran said

"Hai! The Detective Boys will come and visit you Ran neechan." Conan said in his child's tone

"Okay then but you kids better not get in my way when I'm with a client." Kogoro said

"Hai ojisan!" Conan said

After they finished their meals they all went to their rooms to get some sleep. Tonight was a good night for Conan since he was finally able to sleep peacefully in his bed without tossing and turning. Ran was in her room crying quietly to a photo of Shinichi even though she has moved on and is dating someone. Kogoro is snoring loudly from his room and calling his favorite singer's name. In the morning they all woke up and went downstairs. Conan felt unusually tired but brushed it off since he didn't eat much after the incident. Conan took his last apple and put it into his pocket for later, but now he was going to eat toast and butter. All the food that he ever ate has tasted the same plain to him but he didn't complain about it. After he left the agency Conan took out his apple and bit into it taking the nutrients and color from it. After he was done he threw the apple away and walked towards the crossroad where he met the kids and Ai.

"Conan kun hi!" Ayumi yelled

"Hey guys." Conan said walking towards them

They then started to walk to school like usual with the kids in the front and the two walking behind while secretly holding hands. When they reached the school they had to let their hands go and it felt cold and alone after this. When they reached their class the teacher started to call roll. When he was done (remeber this is 5 years later. They are no longer in 1st grade but in 6th grade so they have a different teacher.) calling the names he started his lessons which were painfully boring for two specific children. The boy was drawing circles with his finger on the desk while the girl was looking outside the window. They didn't pay attention to what the teacher said but was shook back to reality when the lunch bell rang. All the kids ran to the door wanting to get in line first to get their meals and then hang out with their friends. The 5 kids got their homemade lunch and walked to their table and ate their lunch. The wind blew a nice breeze through them when they were sitting under a tree. Serveral leaves fell but they didn't pay attention to this as they talked to each other without a care in the world. When the bell rang again signaling the end of lunch they all walked back to class. Conan suddenly became very dizzy and lagged behind the rest.

"Conan kun are you okay?" Ayumi asked looking back

"Yeah I'm fine... just... a little... tired." Conan said between breaths

"What did you have for lunch?" Mitsuhiko asked

"I ate an orange and an egg sandwich, why?" Conan asked

"When did you last feed?" Haibara asked

"I ate an apple this morning so I should be fine. But let's go to class before we're late." Conan said

They all started to walk towards the classroom with Conan trying to keep himself awake during this.

"Dang! Why am I so tired?" Conan thought

When they reached the classroom he was now panting really hard and using his hand to steady himself on the door frame. The kids noticed this and helped him to his seat.

"Are you sure that you're okay Conan kun?" Ayumi asked worriedly

"Yeah don't worry I just need to sit down and rest." Conan said

"Fine but you better tell us if something happens." Haibara said in a non caring voice

"Hai hai now let's get ready for class." Conan said taking out his book

The class went on with Conan trying to steady his shaky breaths. After a while he had a sensation that he knew too well going from his chest to his back. Sweat started to trickle down his forehead even though the AC was on in the school. He had to get out of here before the wings spread out. He then raised his hand.

"What is it Edogawa kun?" The teacher asked

"Can I use the bathroom?" Conan asked

"Can you hold it because I'm in the middle of something very important." The teacher said

"I'm sorry sensei but it's an emergency." Conan said

"Fine but I won't repeat the lesson so you will need to ask someone." The teacher said

"Hai!" Conan said running out of the class

Haibara stared at the boy and knew that something was up besides him having to use the bathroom very badly. Conan was running to the bathroom and checked every stalls to see if there was anyone in there. To his luck no one was in the bathroom so he locked the door and let his wings come out. The were still white but the left side of his wings has started to turn black. There were also feathers that was growing on his wings making them look like angle wings. He was in shock but was able to close his wings after he calmed down. When he was done he started to walk back to the class and sat back in his seat.

"What happened?" Haibara whispered

"It's the wings." Conan whispered back

"What about them?" Haibara said

"I'll you when we're at Hakase's and I'm also moving there today." Conan said

"Okay then." Haibara said turning her attention back to the teacher

The school day dragged on but when it was finally over all the kids started to pack up so they could leave and go home to play their games or with their friends. The Detective Boys were walking home talking about what they should do tomorrow because it was a Saturday. When the kids split and only Conan and Haibara were left they started for the agency.

"Hey Kudo are you sure you don't want to live at the agency anymore?" Haibara asked

"Yeah, I don't want Ran to get suspitious of me." Conan said

"Also what about your wings?" Haibara asked

"I'll show you after we get to Hakase's" Conan said

The two walked in silence until they reached the agency.

"Ran neechan I'm back!" Conan said

"Welcome back Conan kun and Ai chan." Ran said coming out of her room

"I'm here to gather my stuff to move to Hakase's." Conan said

"Okay but do you need any help?" Ran asked

"No it's fine Ran neechan." Conan said and left for the room

The two kids walked into Conan's room and started to pack his stuff. After about 30 minutes of packing they were finished so they left.

"Bye Ran neechan!" Conan said

"Bye Conan kun and remember to visit, ok?" Ran said

"Hai!" Conan said and left

The two kids walked back to Hakase's house while talking about some stuff. When they did reach the professor's house they entered and Haibara lead Conan to his room which was between her's and Hakase's. Conan started to unpack his clothes into the drawer and finished.

"Now will you tell me what happened to your wings Shinichi?" Haibara said

"Fine but close and lock the door." Conan said closing the blinds of the curtains

Haibara closed the door and locked it. She turned it a few times to make sure it was secure before turning back to Conan.

"Well during class I started to have burning feeling so I excused myself to the bathroom. When I got there I check the stalls then locked the room so no one could enter. Just then my wings came out and they changed." Conan said

"What happened to them?" Haibara asked

Conan took out his wings and showed them to Haibara. There were more feathers on them now and now the entire left wing was pitch black. Haibara gasped in surprise as she saw this.

"How did this happen?" Haibara asked

"I don't know but it's a little more painful to take out." Conan said

"Can I feel it?" Haibara asked

Conan nodded his head and Haibara stretched her hands out to the wings. She felt some parts still hasn't grown the feathers yet. The feathers that she touched was very soft and almost seemed like it could be broken off easily. She smiled when Conan purred from this feeling.

"Do you like it?" Haibara asked

"Yeah it felt nice." Conan said blushing slightly

Haibara started to rub his wings again and he started to pur again. He then closed put away his wings and we went downstairs. Haibara gave him some strawberries she had in the fridge and it ate it happily. When he was full again he went to the couch and read his Sherlock Holmes book. Haibara was making tomato soup for her and Hakase. Conan smelled this and asked for a sample.

"Why Shinichi? You said that all food taste the same plain to you." Haibara asked

"But it smells so good so please." Conan begged

"Fine but you can eat it when Hakase and I are eating." Haibara said

"Fine." Conan said and went back to the couch

"How come the food smelled so great even though other food I can't even smell it." Conan thought

When Hakase finally came home they all sat down to eat the soup.

"Shinichi when did you get here?" Hakase asked

"I just got here this afternoon after school." Conan replied

Just then Haibara came in with three bowls of tomato soup.

"Here." She said in her monotone voice

The three dug in and ate the steaming hot soup.

"Wow Ai kun this soup is really good!" Hakase exclaimed

"Thanks Hakase and what about you Shinichi?" Haibara asked

"It's tastes amazing. I can taste all the different flavors in it and it also doesn't taste plain." Conan said happily

"Really? All I put in there were some broth, tomatoes, and basil." Haibara said

"I can taste the tomato and basil. They're great." Conan said

"Thank." Haibara said with a small blush on her cheeks


	9. Chapter 9

The Continued Training and Heist

OK whose ready for the heist! I am and if there's a heist during a full moon what happens? I'll let you guess because you're going to know anyways. Well lets see how The Detective Boys deal with this. This is going to be extra long BTW so get comfy. Now lets go the story. :D

All characters in this story belong to the creator of Detective Conan Gosho Aoyama.

General POV

It was 2 weeks after the first training session with Kaito. Conan has been going over there everyday to train from disappearing to disguising quickly. It was only one week later that they would have their heist and Conan's transformation.

"Hey tentai san do you know what you're going to turn into yet?" Kaito asked

"Nah but let's hope it's something that can be helpful for heist." Conan said

"Yeah I think about anything would be helpful during the heist." Kaito said

"I've been meaning to ask. What are you going to do after you get your hands on Pandora?" Conan asked

"I'm going to smash it into pieces in front of their faces so they can't have it anymore." Kaito said

"Okay then." Conan said

After the training Conan left for Hakase's house. He walked there thinking about the heist and the dangers of finding it. Also destroying it would make them angrier and want to come after them more. This could be a chance to bring them down. When Conan entered he saw Haibara and Hakase watching TV.

"Oh Shinichi! You're back." Hakase said

"Yeah what are you guys watching?" Conan asked

"The news. Kid has sent a notice out and it's the day after the first full moon." Haibara said

"I guess I still can't go then huh?" Conan said

"You're going to stay home and watch it live. The police has asked for the Detective Boys but I said that you couldn't go because you had a problem to deal with." Haibara said

"Thanks Shiho." Conan said

Conan went up to his room and sat on his bed. He took out his weekend home that was assigned and worked on it to pass the time.

"I feel bad for lying to Shiho. I want to tell her the truth of what I would do during the heist." Conan thought

He then fell asleep thinking about this and even in his dreams. The next morning that Conan woke up to he felt hungry so he searched for something red to eat. After he wasn't able to find anything red besides stuff that's not food he decided to go shopping. Haibara was in her room getting dressed when she heard sounds come from the kitchen. She decided to go and if Hakase is sneaking any snacks when she was not looking, but instead she found Conan looking through the fridge. Conan was about to walk out the door until a voice called out to him.

"Where are you going this early Shinichi?" Haibara asked

"Oh I'm going to buy some food for me. I didn't see anything red so I decided to go and buy some apples." Conan said

"Can I come, I haven't done any shopping since last week and I need to buy stuff for tonight's dinner." Haibara asked

"Sure, let's go." Conan said opening the door for both of them

They both started to walk hand in hand to the store. When they reached it there were many people shopping and they decided to get their food quickly. Haibara bought some broth, vegatables, meats, and strawberries. Conan bought lots of apples and a box of cherries. They paid and left the market and started home. It was only when they reached the front door did they hear some kids talking loudly.

"The Detective Boys are here." Conan said

"There goes my peaceful Saturday." Haibara sighed

They both opened the door and entered and saw the three kids playing video games.

"Hey Ai chan, Conan kun!" Ayumi said

"Hey Yoshida san." Haibara said

"Hey guys." Conan said

Conan and Haibara went and put their food into their kitchen. Conan took and apple and drained its color. He was about to throw it away but Haibara stopped him.

"Have you tried an apple like that before?" Haibara asked

"No, why?" Conan asked

"Try it, it might taste good." Haibara said

Conan bit into the colorless apple and started to chew. It was dry and tasteless because he sucked all the nutrients and juice from it. He started to spit it into the trash can and washed his mouth. Haibara started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Conan asked

"You bit the apple even though you took all its nutrients." Haibara said

"So?" Conan asked

"If you took all of it out then it'll be just an empty shell. I knew that but I guess you didn't." Haibara said

"Wait so you mean that it would taste bad!" Conan half yelled

"Yeah." Haibara said in her monotone voice

After talking some more they went into the living room and with the kids. Hakase then came in from the garage and took them on a trip. They went to one of his friend's house because there was something he wanted to ask so they went right away. After they got there Conan looked around the house because the owner said he knew the parents of Shiho. Conan thought that there might be something that her sister hid so he looked around. After a while he found a tape recorder labeled to Shiho. He hid it in his pocket and decided to give it to Haibara when they were alone. When they left it was about after noon so they decided to stop by a restaurant and ate. When they were done Hakase dropped Conan and Haibara at their house first and then to the kids. The two walked into the house and Haibara went to her couch and grabbed a magazine.

"Uh... Shiho?" Conan said

"Yeah?" Haibara said and raised an eyebrow

"Remember when the man said that he knew your parents?" Conan asked

"Yeah I do but he doesn't have anything related to them." Haibara said

"Actually I found this. Don't worry I haven't watched it because I respect your privacy." Conan said handing her the tape

Tears started to well up in Haibara's eyes but they weren't tears of sadness but tears of joy. Haibara jumped on Conan and hugged his neck. This surprised him a moment before he hugged her back. What they didn't know was that Mitsuhiko just came in and saw this and there was so much anger and jealousy in his eyes. He snuck and took his game and left without them noticing.

"You should go and watch it because it might contain some things they want to talk to you about." Conan said releasing her

Haibara nodded and left for the basement, just before she asked if he wanted to join. He declined because that was her privacy and she closed the door. Haibara went down to her basement and insert the tape onto he computer and watched it. There a picture of her mother appeared. The video started to play and it then showed her father. She saw Akemi and her as a little baby. There was love in their eyes and she smiled at this. Unknown tears started to fall from her eyes but she let them after she noticed. They talked to her and after that the screen went blank. Conan was sitting in front of the door to make sure no one went in but there wasn't anyone else besides him and Haibara since Hakase hasn't came back yet. After he heard Haibara start walking up the steps he went to his room. The next few days went normally with school and then training. The day before the heist came and he went to Kaito's house and told the kids that he would stay there for the next 3 days. Kaito invited him in and he entered.

"So today is the day where we'll see what you turn into." Kaito said

"Yeah and I'm kinda nervous." Conan said

"Let's go to the backyard because the moonlight's brighter there." Kaito said

"What if I screamed because the getting my wings out is painful enough." Conan said

"How about my room. The window is big enough for the moonlight to come in and you can transform there." Kaito said

The two started to went towards Kaito's room and Conan went to the window. After a few minutes he started to clutch his chest.

"Are you okay?" Kaito asked concerned

"This is... happens... sometimes... when I... change for... the first time." Conan said between rugged breaths

Just then he started to grow taller and his form started to change. He had long slender legs, long black hair, and a slender body. After it was over the clothes on Conan's body were ripped through. Also there laid instead of a bespectacled boy was a girl about the age of 12 years old. She was gorgeous and Kaito just couldn't take his eyes off of her. Just then she started to stir awake and turned to Kaito. He quickly put his hands over his eyes and grabbed a blanket to cover her.

"Why did you give me this?" The girl asked

"Look at yourself in the mirror." Kaito said

The girl went to the mirror and saw her reflection and gasped.

"What! Why did I turn into a girl!" Conan asked

"I don't know but I know that we should get clothes for you." Kaito said

Just then a door opened revealing the butler. He looked at Kaito then noticed the girl.

"Master Kaito, I heard a scream and ran here as quick as I could but then I tripped on the way so I had to hop here." Jii said

"You don't have anything to worry about it was just here." Kaito said and realized it

"Master Kaito! I didn't know you were into this kind of thing and with a girl so young?" Jii said

"No no no no no that's not what I meant but can you go and get some clothes for her?" Kaito said

"Right away sir." Jii said and left

"You do know that you kind of look like a pedophile right now." The girl said

"Shut it! Right now we have to think of a name for you during the heist." Kaito said

"Hmmm." The girl asked

"How about angle?" Kaito asked

"Why's that?" The girl asked

"Well you look really pretty for your age and even prettier than that girl that lives at that old man's house." Kaito said

"What? Really?" The girl asked

"Yeah and now we have to think of a normal name for you since I can't always call you angle. How about Lindsey?" Kaito asked

"Why an English name?" The girl asked

"It just came to me but how about it?" Kaito asked

"I like it." The girl said and stretch out her hand

"Hi my name's Lindsey, nice to meet you." Lindsey said

"Hi my name's Kaito, nice to meet you." Kaito said and took her hand

Jii then came in the room and gave Lindsey some clothes. She took it and went into the bathroom to change.

"Jii can you make a Kaito Kid costume for her?" Kaito asked

"But young master, she can't go with you what about that boy?" Jii asked

"That is that boy but he turns into a girl every full now I guess." Kaito said

"Oh ok then I'll make one right away for her." Jii said and left

Just then Lindsey came out of the bathroom dressed in a white shirt with bunnies and some shorts that is still at her thighs.

"It's late now so we should go to sleep." Kaito said

"Okay then which room am I going to be sleeping in?" Lindsey asked

"Well actually... this room because I didn't expect you to turn into a girl." Kaito said turning red

"You really are a pedophile aren't you." Lindsey said

"What! It's your fault for turning into a girl." Kaito said

"Fine fine but if you do anything perverted to me I'm telling Aoko." Conan said

"What! How'd you know about her." Kaito asked

"I met her somewhere before. Also I may be a look like a girl I'm a boy through and through so don't forget that." Conan said

"So do you want to watch the news for the heist tomorrow it should be on right now." Kaito said

"Sure." Lindsey said and walked towards the TV with Kaito.

Kaito used the remote to turn on the TV and they watched the news.

"We are here where Kaito Kid says that he'll appear tomorrow but with an apprentice. That's what the police has deciphered from the note and the time is going to be 11:00 pm tomorrow. The jewel that he's going after is call the Blood Pyrope which is have blood of almost every person that owns it. The people who are going to be attending this heist will be: Hattori Heji Detective of the West, Hakuba Saguru a British Detective, The Detective Boys except Conan Edogawa, Mori Kogoro and his daughter, and of course the Kid Task Force. We will report this live tomorrow when the heist is going on. Have a good night everyone." The reporter said

"Wow I didn't think that there will be that many people showing up." Kaito said

"Yeah I know that I shouldn't be say this but 'This is going to be interesting.'" Lindsey said

"Tentai san are you sure you want to continue being a detective?" Kaito asked

"Be quiet Kaito it's just that I like a challenge." Lindsey said

"So do I but lets go and check on how Jii is making your suit." Kaito said

They both started to walk towards the basement where Jii was and saw him holding a white suit. They both went in and greeted him.

"Ahh Master Kaito and..." Jii started

"Lindsey." Kaito said

"Mistress Lindsey." Jii said

"What! I don't want to be this guy's mistress." Lindsey said with his face red

Kaito could help but laugh at this. Jii then said sorry and gave Lindsey the suit to try on. Lindsey went snapped her fingers like Kaito and the suit appeared on her body. It was a well fit suit that captured her every curve perfectly. Kaito and Jii couldn't help but stare at the little girl with their mouths open. Lindsey noticed this and decided to tease them a bit.

"Do you guys see something you like?" Lindsey said in a seductive tone

"Wha wha what are you talking a- about." Kaito stuttered

Lindsey went up to him and touched his cheek with her hands and got close to his face with their noses touching. Kaito's heartbeat went up and his nose started to bleed a little but he didn't notice.

"Just kidding." Lindsey pulled back and giggled

"What?" Kaito asked confused

"I'm still a boy you know." Lindsey said

"Oh right." Kaito said rubbing his neck

"Well I'll be going back to my room now." Jii said and left

Lindsey took off her suit and put a hanger on it.

"Lets go to sleep also because tomorrow's going to be a long day." Kaito said

"You just want to sleep with me." Lindsey teased

"Whatever let's go." Kaito said

The two went into Kaito's room and fell fast asleep. The next morning they woke up Lindsey felt something holding her and opened her eyes. She saw Kaito hugging her and smiling. She then woke Kaito up and his face instantly lit red which could have made Rudolph jealous.

"Wha why are you so close?" Kaito asked

"Well a certain magician doesn't know how to keep his to himself." Lindsey said

"Oh right." Kaito said letting his hands go and glowing redder

"We should go and check the place out without the security and make sure we don't need to make any last minute changes or fixes." Kaito said

"Okay then." Lindsey said and went to the bathroom

After she was done Kaito used it and they went down to have breakfast. After breakfast was over Kaito put on a disguise to make sure no one recognize him. They went to the place and saw Heji, Hakuba, Mouri, and the Detective Boys already there. There were also several kids there and some boys her age which stared at her. When they made their way to the Detective Boys and greeted them.

"Hi." Lindsey said

"Do we know you?" Genta asked

"No you don't but I know one of your friends." Lindsey said

"Who do you know?" Ayumi said

"I know Conan." Lindsey said

"You said his first name. What's your relation with him?" Mitsuhiko asked now feeling more jealous because another pretty girl says Conan's first name

"We're like brother and sister." Lindsey said

"He never told us that he has a sister." Ayumi said

"We're not blood siblings but best friends brother and sister." Lindsey said

"Feels weird talking about yourself like this. This must be how Conan feels talking about Shinichi. Wait isn't that the same thing? Ugh! I'm getting confused." Lindsey thought

"Oh that's how you know him. How long have you known him for?" Haibara asked

"Um... about 14 hours." Lindsey said

"What! How do you become so acquainted so quickly?" They all shouted

"Well we just got a long really well. Also are you the Haibara he always talks about?" Lindsey asked

"Yeah but what kinds of things does he talk about behind my back?" Haibara asked

"He says good things about you so don't worry." Lindsey said

"Hey Lindsey we have to go now." Kaito called

"Well see you another time." Lindsey said and left

"Wow she was really pretty." Ayumi said

"Yeah." Mitsuhiko said accidentally

"She feels familiar to me for some reason." Haibara said

"I hope we meet her again." Mitsuhiko said and blushed

"Boys, once they see someone prettier they always goes after them. She said that she met Conan 14 hours ago and they already talked about me? I hope that he doesn't fall for her." Haibara thought

"Did you guys know that girl?" Heji asked

"No but she said that she knew Conan kun. She they are like brother and sister even though they've only met 14 hours ago." Ayumi told

"Really? I didn't think that you could become acquainted that quickly." Hakuba joined in

"Well we should prepare for the heist since Kid's not coming alone." Hakuba said

"Yeah I wonder whose going to be his apprentice." Heji said

"It would probably be a rookie so we can catch them and interrogate them easily to know who Kaito Kid is." Hakuba said

"Do you think that it's going to be a boy or girl?" Heji asked

"Why do you ask?" Genta asked

"Well I'm just curious, so what do you think?" Heji said

"Boy." Hakuba said

"Boy." Mitsuhiko and Genta said

"Girl." Ayumi and Haibara said

"Boy." Kogoro said

"Girl." Ran said

"Then I guess we'll see whose right tonight." Heji said

Lindsey was at Kaito's place again going over the plan. After they were done it was already 1 in the afternoon so they decided to go out and eat lunch. When they left the resturant to head back they decided to buy some candy. Then when they came home they tested out everything and packed their stuff into their suits. They both took a quick nap and woke up at 8 pm.

"Wow we really enjoyed ourselves today." Lindsey said

"Yeah this is everyday for me before a heist." Kaito said

"For me I have to get ready and scout out the entire place over and over again. I never got a chance to take a break." Lindsey said

"So that just makes it better because now you have a reason to become a theif." Kaito said and grinned

"No I'm not." Lindsey said

"Well we should eat dinner and then get ready." Kaito said

"Okay." Lindsey agreed

The two ate a burger for dinner and then had some rest because they didn't want a cramp. After the rest was over they went and got dressed in their suits. Lindsey took out her wings which were completely white and covered in feathers instead of being part black. When she was sure that they were fine she ate an apple to keep her energy up. She then put on her suit and joined Kaito in the car where Jii was driving.

"Okay are you ready for this?" Kaito asked

"Yeah but I'm a little nervous." Lindsey said

"Don't worry the worst they can do is capture you." Kaito tease

"Thanks now I feel much better." Lindsey said sarcastically

"Also when we get this gem do you know what to do?" Kaito asked

"Look through it from under the moonlight." Lindsey said

"Okay and also have some fun." Kaito said

"I'll try to have some with the kids and Heji." Lindsey said

"I guess I'll be joking around with the police and Hakuba." Kaito said

"Thanks now I feel better." Lindsey said

"The time is 10:45 pm so we have 15 minutes lets go." Kaito said

When they arrived there was a huge crowd in front of the building cheering for Kid and his accomplish. Kaito and Lindsey snuck up to the roof without getting noticed by anyone yet. It took them longer than expected because there were people almost everywhere. They saw the jewel guarded by the Mories, Heji, Hakuba, and The Detective Boys around the case. When they were finally on the room they set up their equipment and waited for the right time. It was now 10:58 pm only 2 more minutes. Kaito and Lindsey sat on the edge of the building and enjoyed the view of many people. Then the final moments came and the atmosphere started to tense up.

"Are you ready?" Kaito asked

10...

"Yeah, now I'm nervous again." Lindsey said

9...

"Get ready guys." Genta said

8...

"We'll catch Kid and his accomplish this time and prove that we're better than Conan." Said Mitsuhiko

7...

"Let's just hope we don't get knocked out." Haibara said

6...

"I can't wait to see the look on Conan kun's face when we catch Kid." Ayumi said

5...

"Are you nervous cause I'm not?" Heji asked

4...

"Nope cause I've been to tons of these?" Hakuba said

3...

"Oi concentrate on this." Kogoro said

2...

"I'm so excited." Sonoko said

1...

"Get Ready!" Inspector Nakamori said

0...

Just then the lights went out and a puff of smoke appeared on top of the case. There stood two people in full white holding onto their hats. Each of them had a monocle on their right eye. The camera crew aimed their camera onto Kid and the other person smirked at their crowd in front of them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to tonight's show. I want to introduce you to my apprentice Angle." Kid said

"We're going to catch you this time Kid and you're not going to take the gem!" Hakuba shouted

"I'm sorry detective but my apprentice already has." Kid said pointing to Angle who has the gem in her hand

"What! How did she get the gem? It is password and fingerprint protected and even if it's opened then an alarm will go off." Nakamori said

"Yes you see what you failed to do is not make it smash proof." Angle said

"But the glass's not broken." Heji said

"Oh but it is." Kid said and jumped off which then the glass broke

"Now show we start the show?" Kid asked

"Let's do it." Angle said

Before anyone could react they both disappeared behind a wall of smoke and appeared at the entrance.

"Go after them! The Detective Boys and an adult go after the apprentice while we go after Kid." Nakamori ordered

"I'll go with the kids." Heji said

"Perfect." Angle said

"Now lets go before they can catch us." Kid said and they started running

As they neared the end of the hallway they both split: Kid going left and Angle going right. When this happened the police also split up to chase after them.

Kid was running towards one of his traps where he jumped over the wire and the police tripped it. A whole bucket of glue fell on them and then glitters popped from the ground covering them. He sent his pigeons in and they covered everyone in feathers. Kid started to run again to another trap built especially for Hakuba since he's a Holmes fan. Kid put a human sized board of Sherlock Holmes with a mustache on it. When Hakuba came in he saw this and went straight towards it, just then a can over paint exploded in his face but only changed the color of his hair pink. Kid couldn't help but roll on the floor laughing at what happened. Hakuba got angry and walked towards Kid but tripped another trap which put him in a net. Kid then stood up catching his breath and then running away again since the Task Force are back again.

Angle was running towards his trap also that he set especially for the kids. She was jumping around trying to avoid their hands from grabbing her. When she finally got there a bunch of water balloons was released at everyone while she dodged them all. When the balloons were over everyone was wet from head to toes even Heji. Angle started to run again after they recovered from their shock. The next one was for Heji since he knew the detective would get very angry and speed up. This he did and that caused him to cause a trap which colored his hair rainbow. It then made his hair poofy which made him angrier now. Angle dealt with this by spraying the at them with paint. She then placed a dummy by the window with paint inside and ran away to watch this from a distance. When they finally opened their eyes they saw Angle at the window looking away from them. They all snuck up to her except for Haibara. When she started to turn around the kids and Heji jumped her but she exploded more paint on all of them. Angle came from her hiding spot and made chickens appear from his hat and covered them in feathers. The chickens then disappeared and Angle started to run away again but not before taking a picture of them with his hidden camera. She laughed at how ridiculous Heji looked but ran to the meeting point.

After Angle got to the meeting point on the roof Kid also came along.

"So how did it go?" Kid asked

"It was fun I have to admit. It's much better than having to solve those cases." Angle said

"What did you do to them?" Kid asked

"I first wet them with tons of water balloons. Then I spray paint Heji's hair pink which made him furious. After that I set up a dummy which exploded on impact pink paint. Everyone except Haibara got hit with paint. I then sent chickens to feather them up and took a picture of Heji before running off. What did you do?" Angle said

"I got the entire force with paint then covered in feathers. I then dyed his hair pink and lured him to a net trap. After he got caught I put the whole task force to sleep." Kid said

"Wow nice." Angle said

"Thanks but yours sounded more fun." Kid said

"Now will you two return that or take it with you?" A voice asked

The two turned and looked at the speaker which happened to be Haibara.

"What! How are you so clean? I doused you with water." Angle saod

"I'm not sure missing every water balloon thrown at me meant dousing but okay." Haibara said

"How did you know that we are up here?" Kid asked

"I came up here because when Conan tries to catch Kid he always comes up here to confront him. But I thought that with two Kids they wouldn't do it but I guess I was wrong. Now will you return that gem to me or not?" Haibara asked

The two looked at each other and decided to check the gem. It didn't glow red so Kaito threw the jewel back to Haibara.

"Here looks like this isn't the jewel we were looking for neechan." Kaito said

"I'm not going to let the both of you get away you know." Haibara said

"Oh? And how are you going to do that?" Angle asked

"With this." Haibara said and used her watch to sent a needle towards Kid

This took Kid by surprise because his reflexes didn't help him as he was hit. Angle went towards him and picket him up and carried him to the edge of the building and jumped. Haibara ran to the edge just in time to see Angle spread her wings and soared through the night sky carrying Kid with her.

"Just who are you Angle?" Haibara asked to no one in particular

After that the Tast Force came running up the stairs to see a small figure standing there alone.

"Did you get the gem back?" Nakamori asked

"Yeah it's right here." Haibara said and tosses the gem to him

"Thanks, we'll call you next time we need help." The inspector said and left

Haibara walked down the stairs also and join the Detective Boys and Heji as they cleaned themselves up.

Angle was flying towards Kaito's house and landed on the balcony of his room. She let him down easy and tried to wake him up. After a few tries Kid finally woke up.

"Eh? What are we doing here?" Kid asked

"Well first of all we should change before anyone sees us." Angle said with her wings still out

"Okay." Kid said and looked at her beautiful wings

They both went into separate bathrooms and changed their clothes. When they came out they turned on the TV to watch the new about tonight's report.

"I'm here at the scene where Kid has succeeded to steal the gem but gave it back to one of the Detective Boys member. This person wishes to remain anonymous so we're not going to tell their names. There were several pranks that was pulled by both Kid and his apprentice Angle. Angle's voice seemed to be a little girl around the age of 12. The camera has caught an image of her but we don't know if it's her real face or not since they both can disguise well. Well thanks for watching tonight's news." The reporter said

"Well on the next heist you need to show off your disguising skills to tell them that it is a mask like me." Kaito said

"Okay then." Angle said

"Oh yeah before I forget what happened during the heist because I forgot what happened after we talked to that girl." Kaito said

Lindsey started to tell him about what happened and that she carried him back here.


	10. Chapter 10

Undead Threat

Hey guys ready for chapter 10? Well here it is and I'll just tell you since I don't like Mitsuhiko I'm going to make him evil. Can you guess what he'll do and to who? Here's a hint it's in the title. :D

All characters in this story belong to the creator of Detective Conan Gosho Aoyama.

 **General POV**

After Lindsey finished explaining the scenario to Kaito about what happened they both went to sleep. The next day Lindsey started to transform back to her normal form which was Conan.

"Ah feels good to be in my 2nd normal form." Conan said

"I still wonder how you transform from a teenager to a little boy then to a girl. You're life is way more complicated than mine." Kaito said

"Well I better get going now and I'll leave Lindsey's clothes at your place, okay?" Conan said

"Sure I'll see you next month." Kaito said

While Conan was walking home he couldn't help but smile at how ridiculous Heji looked when he was sprayed paint. He still had the picture but transferred it to his phone because he wanted to avoid any suspicions. When he reached Hakase's house there was loud yelling heard from inside so curiosity got him to move quickly.

"Ow! Don't scrub it too hard or my head's going to bleed!" Heji shouted

"Well it's your fault for getting this pink stuff in your hair." Kazuha said

"Well our shirts got painted and we had to get it washed yesterday." Genta said

"It's better than getting your head to bleed from scrubbing too hard." Heji fought back

"I'm back!" Conan said coming in

"Conan kun!" Yelled Ayumi and ran to greet him

"What were you doing at your friend's house Edogawa kun?" Haibara said (Oh sorry if you don't know this because I forgot to write it but Haibara and Conan are keeping their relation a secret)

"Nothing much we watched the Kid heist along with his companion." Conan said

"Talking about companion. She looks so much like the girl that claimed to be your sister." Genta said

"Oh yeah Lindsey? We met on the night I went to my friend's house, after we talked a bit we became well acquainted." Conan said

"In about 14 hours?" Ayumi said

"Well we all became friends quickly too so." Conan said

"Enough about Conan's sister. Did you see what Angel did to me? It's like she has something agasint me because most of her traps were towads me." Heji said

"I saw how you looked." Conan said snickering

"How did you know? No one saw what I looked like during that time except for her and I took off everything she did to me. The only thing left was my pink hair." Heji said

"I got a message from Kid asking me why I wasn't there. I don't know how he got my number but he sent me a picture of you. It was deleted later on but I saved the picture." Conan said

"What! Kid knows your number!" Kazuha exclaimed

"I don't know how he got it though." Conan said

"Wait why would Kid text you the picture?" Kazuha said

"I don't know." Conan said

Just then Ran and Sonoko came in talking about their day at the mall.

"Oh hey Conan kun how was your week at your friend's house?" Ran asked

"It was so fun!" Conan replied in his childish tone

"Well if this brat thinks something is fun it's probably murders or something." Sonoko said

"I was able to attend and see Kid sama in action." Sonoko said

"Kid somehow got his number." Kazuha said

Conan tried to cover her mouth but it was too late.

"WHAT! WHY WOULD KID WANT TO TEXT SOMEONE LIKE YOU? HE COULD TEXT ME THE DEDUCTION QUEEN AND INSTEAD HE TEXTS YOU A BRAT!" Sonoko yelled enraged

"Sonoko calm down. Conan kun is the that mostly gets the jewel back from Kid." Ran said

"I'll spare you if you give me Kid's number." Sonoko said

"Well I'm sorry but I deleted it after he sent me a text because I didn't really care." Conan said

"WHY WOULD YOU NOT CARE ABOUT GETTING KID'S NUMBER! ALMOST EVERY PERSON WOULD WANT IT. DO YOU KNOW HOW UNLUCKY YOU ARE TO GET IT AND YOU DELETED IT?" Sonoko yelled again

"I think that's enough yelling for now because I think the neighbors will call the police for a noise complaint." Haibara said

"Fine but every time you get a text I'm going to check it." Sonoko snorted

"What! That's not fair. It's my phone, tell her Ran neechan." Conan said

"It is true that it's his phone Sonoko." Ran said

"But you bought it for him didn't you? So it also means it's your phone so you can do whatever you want with it." Sonoko said

"Well Hakase made the phone for Conan kun saying that it was special so I didn't buy anything." Ran said

"What! His phone is home made by the professor? Spoiled brat." Sonoko said

" _Oi oi look whose talking._ " Conan thought

"How about we all go out to lunch? Since I didn't eat anything yet how about we go to a restaurant?" Heji said

"Sure why not?" Kazuha said

"Yeah!" The kids cheered

"Lets go it should be fun." Ran said

"Fine fine." Sonoko said

The 9 kids and teenagers started to walk to the restaurant since it was a nice day.

"By the way I've been meaning to ask where's Hakase?" Conan said

"Oh he went to a convention yesterday after the heist so Heji and Kazuha is going to stay there with us for a week." Haibara said

Conan nodded and they started to walk again. When they reached the restaurant it was very busy so they had to wait because they were such a large group.

"Ah I'm sorry but we only have tables for 8. The small children can share a chair." The waiter said

"Okay then." Heji said

"Whose going to share a chair with who?" Ran asked

"I'll share my chair with Edogawa kun." Haibara said nonchalantly

Mitsuhiko's eyes were now beaming a death glare at Conan. If looks can kill then Conan would have been dead and not even Sherlock Holmes would have been able to solve the case. When all settled down Mitsuhiko was sitting across from Conan and Haibara and staring at Conan. They all ordered their food and started to eat. Ayumi and Genta were talking to the teenagers while Haibara and Conan were talking to each other. Mitsuhiko tried to listen to what they were saying but wasn't able to hear anything.

" _I'm going to make Haibara mine even if it will be illegal._ " Mitsuhiko thought

After they were done everyone started to leave the restaurant.

"Ah can you guys wait a bit because I have to use the restroom." Conan said running to the bathroom

"Yeah me too I'll be right back." Mitsuhiko said and ran off after Conan

Conan finished using the bathroom until Mitsuhiko came in.

"Hey Mitsuhiko." Conan said

"Conan do you have something with Haibara?" Mitsuhiko asked coldly

"What! Of not." Conan said flinching from Mitsuhiko's cold words

"Well you better not or else I'll tell everyone about your little problem. Also don't tell anyone about this conversation. Haibara's going to be mine and mine only." Mitsuhiko said and left

Conan was standing there with his mouth opened from what Mitsuhiko just said. He couldn't believe how low Mitsuhiko just went but he also couldn't risk letting people know about him so he decided to follow Mitsuhiko's threat. When Conan left the bathroom he walked to the group and kept his distance away from Haibara. Conan saw Mitsuhiko's eyes which said that he was pleased at what he was doing. Haibara on the other hand didn't know what had happened but was trying to figure out why Conan was keeping his distance away from her. She decided to ask him tonight. When the group all split to go to their homes Conan was walking with Heji talking to him and Kazuha while Haibara was walking alone thinking. When they reached the house Heji and Kazuha went up to their separate rooms to sleep leaving Conan and Haibara alone in the living room.

"Shinichi you've been acting weird since you used the bathroom. What happened?" Haibara asked

"It's nothing and how have I been acting weird?" Conan said

"It seems like you've been trying to keep your distance away from me." Haibara said

"What! No it's because I didn't want you to get sick because I feel a little sick." Conan said

"Yet you walked with Ran and Heji and Kazuha." Haibara said

"I'm sorry Haibara it's not that I don't want to tell you it's that I can't tell you." Conan said and looked at her in the eyes and left the room

" _What was that? His eyes, they were so sad like he wasn't allowed to do something._ " Haibara though

" _I'm going to get to the bottom of this._ " Haibara said quietly

Unknown to them there was a mysterious figure watching and listening to their conversation with great satisfaction. He smirked and then ran away back to his home.

The next day the kids went to school as usual but Conan had left to school early so he wasn't walking with the group. When they entered the class they saw him there at his desk looking out the window looking so sad. They all took their seats and paid attention to the lessons that the teacher was explaining. Haibara was thinking about why he looked so sad. When lunch came he quickly packed his stuff and ran out the class. The kids looked for him but couldn't find him anywhere. Conan ran behind a tree and was hiding there because he couldn't face Haibara or he would get attracted to her. He knew he had to tell her but Mitsuhiko was almost always there with them. When the bell rang signaling the ending of lunch Conan walked back to class slowly but was pulled to one of the hallways by someone.

"Okay Edogawa kun tell me why you've been avoiding us." Haibara said

"I'm sorry Haibara I can't." Conan said because he knew Mitsuhiko was there watching them

"Fine then keep it to yourself." Haibara said and threw Conan on the ground and walked away

Mitsuhiko saw this from behind a locker and smirked at him. Conan looked so broken but he didn't care, all that mattered was that Haibara could be his. The class started but Conan looked at his desk not paying attention to anything around him. When the school day was over Conan quickly ran to Kaito's house to ask for his help. The kids thought that this was strange because Conan normally pack his stuff slowly and waited for them. Conan entered Kaito's house and met Jii.

"Jii where's Kaito niichan?" Conan asked

"The young master isn't home yet. His mother is in the living room so I think that you should meet her."Jii said

"Okay." Conan said and entered the living room

"Oh hi boy." The lady said

"Hi you are Kaito niichan's mom right?" Conan asked

"Yup I'm Chikage Kuroba." The lady said

"Nice to meet you I'm Edogawa Conan." Conan said and stretched his hand out

"Oh so you're the kid that was always able to get the jewels back from Kaito Kid." Chikage said

"Yeah I was able to get the jewels back from Kaito niichan many times." Conan said

"What do you mean? Kaito isn't Kid he's only a magician." Chikage said sweat dropping

"I knew he was Kid a long time ago when it was during a hesit." Conan said

"So how come the police didn't put my son in jail yet?" Chikage asked

"Because I only want to catch him when he's in act and not during his normal life." Conan said

" _I see so I guess this is the kid that Kaito's always talking about._ " Chikage thought

Just then Kaito walked in surprised to see his mom there.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Kaito asked

"Well I came back here to visit and met Conan." Chikage said

"Oh my apprentice?" Kaito said

"Wait, wasn't your apprentice a girl?" Chikage said

"Well kinda." Kaito said

"You can't say that he was in disguise because that looked too real to be a disguise." Chikage said

"Well he kinda turns into a girl every full moon or every one of my case." Kaito said

"How's that possible?" Chikage asked

"I'm a vampire." Conan said

Chikage looked at the little boy like he was crazy.

"Let me reintroduce myself since I trust you more now. My name is Kudo Shinichi, Detective." Conan said

"Wait isn't he a high school student?" Chikage said

"Isn't your husband supposed to be dead?" Conan asked

"How dare you bring my dad into this!" Kaito yelled

"That's not a nice thing to say." Chikage said crying now

"Calm down and I'll tell you a secret." Conan said

"What is it?" Kaito asked still angry

"Well I met your dad a few years ago." Conan started

"How's that possible he died around 15 years ago." Kaito said

"Yeah, well he's in the same condition as I am." Conan said

"What do you mean condition?" Chikage asked sniffling

Kaito told his mom about the org and what happened to Kudo and how he became a 12 year old student.

"So you don't mean that my dad's a 12 year old student also right?" Kaito asked

"Well when I met him he told me to tell you guys if your mom was present. He told me that he didn't think that anyone else was in his situation." Conan said

"How did you know that it was my dad though?" Kaito asked

"Well when I first met him I saw his eyes that said they had experience many things. I talked to the boy and found out he was just like me. We talked and he said that he would come home after the org was destroyed." Conan said

"So my dad's still alive? Also what are you doing here. The next heist isn't until another week." Kaito said

"I need your help with something." Conan said

"That's a first time I heard that. What is it?" Kaito said

"I need you to help me disguise as Lindsey." Conan said

"Why can't you wait until the full moon?" Kaito asked

"There's a problem. This kid likes Haibara the girl I'm going out with. We're all in a group you know it as the Detective Boys. Well he also knows that I'm a vampire so he threaten me to stay away from her or else he would tell people. He always follows me around to see if I am going to talk to her and I don't have a chance. I want to disguise as Lindsey to tell her that." Conan said

"How smart is she?" Chikage asked

"She's the one who developed the drug." Conan said

"Then she would see right through your disguise no matter how we make it. Just go on like normal and wait a week then tell her." Chikage said

"Okay then. I'll see you in a week." Conan said starting to leave

"Wait you didn't tell me your parent's name yet." Chikage said

"My dad is Yusaku Kudo and my mom is Yukiko Kudo." Conan said

"Oh I met your mother when she was learning to disguise with my husband. Tell them I said hi." Chikage said

"Okay." Conan said and put on a fake smile

He walked back to Hakase's house to find the door locked. Since Heji and Kazuha went to sleep early they wouldn't open the wake up even if an earthquake happened. Haibara is mad at me so she would probably leave me here. Conan sat down on the door and hugged himself for warmth. He felt hungry and realized he hadn't ate anything red in 2 days and colors didn't have good saturation. He checked his pocket and found only 50 yen, not enough to buy anything red. He fell asleep in front of the door while the wind blew at him. When he woke up he realized that it was night time and it was also raining heavily. He checked his watch and saw that it was only 10pm. He has been asleep for 2 hours. He tried the door and rang the doorbell. He was really wet now because sleeping in front of a door during a storm wasn't good.

"Who is it?" Haibara asked

"It's me please let me in Shiho." Conan said

"Why would I do that?" Haibara asked coldly

"Please or I'll die out here." Conan pleaded

"Fine I rather not have to take care of you." Haibara said

There a lone figure was standing at a post holding an umbrella watching him.

The door opened and Conan walked inside and Haibara handed him a towel.

"Thanks." Conan said

Haibara didn't say anything but went back to his room. Conan closed the front door and sat on the ground and went to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

The Truth

Are you ready for it! If you are then start reading the story already! If you're still reading this then you must get ready. Be prepared for the truth! Well lets get to the story. :D

All characters in this story belong to the creator of Detective Conan Gosho Aoyama.

 **General POV**

It was a a few days after the bathroom incident and Kid sent out a new notice. The full moon was starting to take shape so Conan went to Kaito's house. When he got there Kaito was with his mom in the living room talking.

"Oh Kaito Conan is here." Chikage said

"Hey tentai kun." Kaito said

"Hey." Conan said

"It's still early right now so what are you doing here?" Kaito asked

"Mitsuhiko has been glaring at me the entire day if I got anywhere within 2 feet of Haibara." Conan said

"So you decided to leave the house?" Kaito asked

"The kids are staying at the house to go to the heist so I decided to leave today." Conan said

"Well we still have about half an hour until the moon shines so lets talk." Kaito said

\- Hakase's House

Ai, Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko was at Hakase's house planning for the heist. Actually it was only the three kids since Ai didn't want to join in. She would go to the hesit but wouldn't follow the plans. Mitsuhiko was glad that Conan left the house early, this gave him a chance to spend some time with Haibara. He saw them hug once and he also wanted to get a hug from her. When they were dont planning the clock read 8:45pm. They still had a day until the heist but they need to be prepared. Hakase has came back from the convention and Heji decided to stay a little longer since he wanted to get revenge on Angel. Haibara was thinking about the school day and how everyone was talking about the heist and Angel.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"I can't wait for tomorrow's heist! Angel's going to be there!" A boy exclaimed_

 _"Yeah she's so pretty even more than Haibara." Another said_

 _"I wonder what school she goes to." The third boy said_

 _"I would love to meet her. I've been a Kid fan but now since there's a girl around our age I'm so happy." The first boy said_

 _"Yeah lets try and figure out who she is." The thrid boy said_

 _ **Flashback over**_

There were also more talks about how they want Angel to become their girlfriend or how cute she was. Haibara got tired so she went to her room to take a break.

"I'm going to sleep." Ai said

"Okay we'll see you tomorrow." The kids said

The kids then finished their planning and also fell asleep, all but one. Mitsuhiko was still up and he decided to sneak to Haibara's room.

" _I hope this isn't weird or anything._ " Mitsuhiko thought

He entered her room and saw her on the bed sleeping peacefully. The moonlight shone on her hair making it glow even redder than normal. Mitsuhiko couldn't help but stare at her and he wanted to touch her cheek and hair but he knew she would kill him if he did. He stared at her for a while and then left the room silently and went back to his sleeping bag.

\- Kuroba's Residence

"Okay we have 2 minutes before your transformation. Here's your clothes since your legs are longer than your boy form. My mom will be in here to see if everything is alright and I'll be outisde the room." Kaito said

"I can't wait to see this. It's not everyday you get to see a boy turn into a girl." Chikage said

"Well I should get going now because it's will only be time." Kaito said and left

The two sat there in silence while Chikage watched the boy. He could have passed off as a prodigy student for his smartness and no one would know that he was actually Kudo Shinichi. Just then he grabbed his chest and started to roll around in pain.

"Argg!" Conan said rolling around

"Are you okay?" Chikage asked

"Yeah... this happens." Conan said panting hard

After a while the transformation was complete and he turned into a girl again. She was laying there panting while Chikage helped her sit up. She still couldn't believe what she saw but decided that it was true. The girl was finally able to get up and put on her clothes.

"Hi my name is Lindsey." Lindsey said

"Oh so you have a different name when you're a girl?" Chikage asked

"Yeah but I don't have a last name because that was all we were able to think of." Lindsey said

"Well then you better get some sleep because you have to scout the area for tomorrow's heist." Chikage said and left

Lindsey looked at herself in the mirror and smiled.

"Welcome back Lindsey." She said to herself

Kaito came in the room and talked to her about tomorrow and that there will be the same people as the first heist. Then Kaito left and everyone went to sleep. The next morning they woke up Kaito went into his diguise and left with Lindsey to the area. When they got there Heji and the kids were already there.

"Hey guys." Lindsey said

"Hey Lindsey." Ayumi said

"What brings you here today?" Ai asked

"I just wanted to see you guys again." Lindsey said

"Oh." Ai said

"Also can I talk to you in private Haibara?" Lindsey asked

"Why can't you tell me here?" Ai asked

"Please, it's really important." Lindsey begged

"Fine." Ai said and followed Lindsey

The both of them walked far from the kids but not too far to see if the kids will sneak up on them.

"What do you want to talk about." Ai asked

"I want to talk about Conan." Lindsey said

"What's there to talk about?" Ai asked

"He's really sad." Lindsey said

"What does that have to do with me?" Ai said

"Well when I asked him he declined to tell me but after a few times he told me what happened." Lindsey said

"What happened to that stupid detective?" Ai said coldly

"He told me about the day at the resturaunt. He said when he went to the bathroom the boy Mitsuhiko came in and threatened him to stay away from you. He also told him not to tell anyone about the converation they had." Lindsey said

"What was the threat and didn't he tell me?" Ai asked

"Stay away from you or he would tell everyone some secret. He told me to tell you because Mitsuhiko was always near stalking when you two were talking." Lindsey said

"That's why he's been avoiding me and did he give you any hints about the secret?" Ai asked

"He only told me that it starts with 'v'" Lindsey said

"I'll have a talk with Tsuburaya about this." Ai said

"I wouldn't do that. If you did then he would know that Conan told you about it and he would tell everyone then." Lindsey said

"Yeah that's true but when he says that I can try and prove him wrong." Ai said

"You can ask the help of the other two." Lindsey said

"Yeah thanks for telling me. I didn't think that something like this would happen." Ai said

"Lindsey lets go!" Kaito said

"Hai!" Lindsey said and took off

Ai walked back to the rest of the group and sent the coldest deadiest glare to Mitsuhiko which made him flinch.

"What were you guys talking about?" Ayumi asked

"She was asking me why Edogawa kun was sad these past few days." Ai said

"What did you tell her?" Mitsuhiko asked interested if Conan told Haibara or not

"I told her I didn't know why and it was probably because he lost something he couldn't find." Ai said

"Oh." Mitsuhiko said

"Hey guys we better start scoping out the area to know where Kid and Angel is going to come from. Also didn't that girl look so much like Angel?" Heji asked

"Yeah but I wouldn't think that someone would show their face to the world then walk around like normal when they're wanted." Ai said

"That true, but we better keep a lookout." Heji said

The three kids and teenagers all started to look around for all the entrances and exits they come from and leave from.

"So how was your talk with her?" Kaito asked

"I told her things that she needed to know and left it at that." Lindsey said

"Lets hope she finds a way to stop him from telling your secret." Kaito said

"Yeah lets go back to your house and watch the news about tonight." Lindsey said

The two came back to the house and turned on the TV to watch the new.

"Reporting here live we are at the Old Dojo where Kid and Angel is going to appear. He is going to steal the Winner's Amethyst which is said to have saved the life of it's owner many several time. Kid and Angel will strike tonight here at 10pm so you better come early to see him because the area is not very large for many people. Now to Aiko and the weather team where they have some interseting news about the moon." The reporter said

"Thanks Chiyo for the introduction. Here we have the phrases of the moon's transformation but something intersting happened. Normally the full moon only stays for 2 nights and it's not a full moon anymore. Now for some reason our scientist predicts that the moon will stay full for a whole 2 months starting tonight. Now we'll talk to one of the head scientist that said this" Aiko said

"Well when we first saw this we couldn't believe it. A whole moon for 2 whole months would mean that we stay in the same position for 2 months so if an area is morning it's morning if it's night it's night for 2 months. Then we saw something else. It was our gravity has pulled another moon towards us and it is going by for 2 months. After that it will be out of range for the Eath's magnetic pull." The scientist said

"Thank you I guess there will be a lot of Kid heist now since there's going to be many full moons. Now for the weather." Aiko said

"Did you hear that?" Lindsey asked

"Yup and I guess we'll have to enroll you into school or people will find something is going on." Kaito said

"Yeah but what about Conan?" Lindsey asked

"You can call and say that your parents came to take you away for 2 months for a vacation or something." Kaito said

"Yeah okay then. But when do I start school?" Lindsey asked taking out her phone

"On Monday when the weekend's over. We'll transfer you to the school Conan goes to." Kaito said

"Fine but lets go buy some clothes for me because I'm not going to wear the same clothes over and over everday." Lindsey said

"Are you sure you really aren't a girl that turned into a boy boy then shrunk little then turned to a girl?" Kaito teased

"Shut up and lets go." Lindsey said

The two started to walk to the mall to buy some new clothes. On the way there they saw Kazuha and Heji arguing with each other about something. Kaito and and Lindsey both walked past them and didn't pay attention to what they were saying. Lindsey went into the store and bought some clothes.

"Luckily I paid attention to some of Haibara's fashion magazines." Lindsey said

"Doesn't she only ready clothes for girls only?" Kaito asked

"I sometimes imagine what she would look like in the clothes." Lindsey said blushing furiously

"Are you a stalker?" Ai said

The two turned around to see Ai standing there with her hands on her hips.

"What?" Lindsey said

"I have never met you before yet you imagine me in those clothes so you're a bi stalker." Ai said

"Hey I think you should tell her if you trust her." Kaito said

"What do you mean?" Ai asked

"Um... well you see." Lindsey started

"Just finish it." Ai said

"This is what I turn into during a full moon." Lindsey said quickly

"What?" Ai said

"I'm Conan." Lindsey whispered

"No way. You turned into a girl?" Ai said shocked

"Shh. Don't be too loud." Lindsey said

"You do know that there's going to be a full moon for the next 2 months right?" Ai said

"Yeah I know so I'm going to be enrolled into your school on Monday." Lindsey said

"Can we change the subject and talk about something else now?" Lindsey asked

"Ok, so you imagine me in those clothes _Lindsey_." Ai said emphasising Lindsey and smirking

Lindsey's whole face turned red quickly. Kaito could help but laugh at this scence.

"I can help you choose your clothes then since you actually have some sense of fashion considering what you have chosen from reading my magazine." Ai said

"Tha thanks." Lindsey said her face still red

"Here take this, this, this, and this." Ai said

"Wait isn't this a little too short?" Lindsey said

"Well I think that I'll like to see what you look like in one of those." Ai said smirking

"But but Ai, it's too short it embarressing." Lindsey said

"I have the exact same one so are you saying that I'm embarressing. Also I want to have you wear something the same as me one day." Ai said

"Ok then." Lindsey said going to try the clothes on

"Wait what do you mean wanting him to wear the same clothes same as you?" Kaito asked

"I would have made him wear it even if he was still a boy." Ai said

Kaito started to burst out laughing imaging what Conan would look like wearing girl clothes. Just then Lindsey came out of the changing room wearing those clothes.

"Wow." Kaito said with his mouth opened

"She looks really good." Haibara said shocked

"Thanks but Ai would have looked better than me any day." Lindsey said

"Thank but I wouldn't flatter yourself like that." Ai said

"So do I buy this?" Lindsey asked

"Yes!" Kaito answered quickly

"Kaito you look like a pedaphile right now." Lindsey said

"Eh hehe you just look really good." Kaito said rubbing his head

"Oh Ai since you know about me then can I go and live at your house for the 2 months until I turn back to normal?" Lindsey asked

"Sure but how are you going to tell Hakase and Ran? They still don't know you can transform." Ai said

"I'll tell my parents to tell them that I'm with them for the next 2 months." Lindsey said

"If you say so we better get going because school starts tomorrow." Ai said

Kaito paid for the clothes and took Lindsey and Ai back home to Hakse's house. When they reached the house the kids were there and was getting ready to go to the Kid heist.

"Hey Haibara san!" Mitsuhiko said

"Hey Ai chan. Lindsey?" Ayumi said

"Hey Lindsey is going to stay here for 2 months with me." Ai said

"What really?" Genta asked

"What about Conan kun?" Ayumi asked jelous that 2 beautiful girls about going to live with Conan and might take him away from her

"He went with his parents for the next 2 months so when he comes back Lindsey is going to be gone." Ai said

"Oh okay then but we have to get ready for the Kid heist now." Mitsuhiko said

"What! We better go now Lindsey." Kaito said

"Yeah lets go!" Lindsey said and ran off with Kaito

"What was that about?" Genta asked

"I think I have an idea." Ai said

Lindsey and Kaito ran home and jumped into the car and changed into their clothes.

"Sorry Jii but we got caught up in something." Kaito said

"It's okay but lets go you have 10 minutes to get ready." Jii said

The car started down the road towards the Old Dojo where there was a huge crowd waiting for them. Kid and Angel snuck onto the roof just in time for the 10 second count down. When the time came the light was all turned off and the usual puff of smoke appeared again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen thank you for joining us for tonight's show. As you can see the jewel is in the box correct? Well just a swipe of it and..." Kaito said and took the gem through the case

"What! How'd you do that Kid?" Hakuba asked

"tsk tsk tsk you know the first rule of a magician is to not reveal the trick." Angel said

"Did you forget about me too?" Angel said sweetly showing her curves which caused all the boys to stare at her even the adults

"You know that she is 12 right?" Kaito said smirking

They started to shake their head and paid attention again.

"Everyone get them!" Inspector Nakamori yelled

"Yes Sir!" They all said running towards Kid and Angel

"You never change inspector." Kaito said jumping away from the crowd

"Are you sure? We caught Angel. Pull off her mask now!" Inspector Nakamori said

"Yes sir!" An officer said and pulled on her face which showed the face of inspector Nakamori then a puff of smoke appeared and Lindsey appeared by Kaito's side

"You didn't think that I would only wear one mask do you?" Angel asked

Angel then started to pull her mask off serveral times and revealed serveral different faces. The officers and kids were impressed at this. The inspector got mad at this.

"Get them!" The inspector yelled

Everyone started to chase after them through the building. Kid and Angel ran down the stairs from the other officers.

"You know I didn't think you would show off your mask skills the same way I did." Kid said

"What do you mean?" Angel asked

"Well when the inspector grabbed my face for the first time it was also his face then I changed my face serveral times just like you." Kid said

"Really? Wow I didn't we would think of the same way to show our disguisign skills." Angel said

"Well we should end this quickly because I think we're running out of space in this building and we need to check the gem." Kid said

"Yeah lets go to the roof." Angel said and used a smoke bomb

She appeared behind the officers chasing them and but got discovered by The Detective Boys. Lindsey started to run again around in a circle around the pillar which got Genta dizzy. Lindsey then used pink hair dye on Mitsuhiko which got him angry. Ayumi was given a flower from Lindsey which confused her but then Angel used sleeping gas which put them all to sleep and she ran to the roof. There on the roof was not Kaito because he was still playing with the officers. Instead there stood Ai looking away from the door.

"So you finally came Lindsey." Ai said

"What are you talking about neechan? Didn't you see that officer pull off my mask and then I changed it serveral times so how do you know which one is the real one?" Angel asked

"I know because you showed your face before and tonight's show was to show off your mask skills so they wouldn't suspect you using your real face. Am I right Lindsey or Conan?" Ai said

"Are you going to rat Ai?" Lindsey said

"No I'm not because I don't want my boyfriend to be behind bars." Ai said

"I love you. I would give you a kiss if I wasn't a girl right now." Angel said

"You're still a boy right?" Ai asked

"Yeah? Wh-" Angel started but felt something on her lips

Ai has kissed Angel which shocked her. After that Angel gave into the kiss and she turned into Conan again. After they broke the kiss Ai notice that Lindsey changed.

"You changed back to Conan!" Ai said

"What? Really?" Conan said touching his face

"Well then I guess I didn't kiss a girl." Ai smirked

After that Conan changed back into a girl again.

"Argg!" Conan yelled before turning into a girl

"Well I guess it's only temporary." Lindsey said

"Do you want to go for a fly tomorrow?" Lindsey asked

"Sure, but you better start going because Kid is coming up." Ai said

Kid came running up and shut the door behind him.

"What happened to you?" Angel asked

"I ran out of sleeping gas so I barely lost them." Kid said

"Check the gem." Angel said

"What are you guys looking for?" Ai asked which startled Kid

"How long have you been up here?" Kaito asked

"Since the beginning of the heist." Ai said

Kid checked the gem but it wasn't the right one so he gave it to Ai.

"Not the right one?" Ai asked

"Nope but we have to go now so see ya." Kid said

Just then a couple of men in black came up from the door.

"Kid! We've finally meet again." The man said

"Snake! Are you here alone or are you with your men?" Kaito asked

"Only me tonight but I'll be enough for you and Angel." Snake said

"I'm sorry but we can't stay tonight so bye bye." Kaito said

"Oh no you're not!" Snake said and shot his gun

"I think that neechan shouldn't be here. We should drop her off somewhere." Kaito said

"I'll take her since I can go against the wind." Angel said

"Okay then I'll meet you at base." Kaito said taking off and taking out his hang glider

"I guess we should going too." Angel said picking up Ai

"Be careful Snake has poison covered bullets." Ai whispered

"Okay." Angel said running and jumping off the building

When they were about halfway down the building Angel took out her wings and flapped it a few times because slowing down. Below them were tons of fans holdings signs and police officers. Angel flew down behind the officers and place Ai on the steps to the building.

"Hello everyone. Like Kid said thank you for coming to tonight's show and good night." Angel said and took off


	12. Chapter 12

First Day of School

Hey guys chapter is ready. Sorry for the long updates because like I said I'm not that good at writing supernatural so I'm new at this. I also want to write different types of genres and not only 1 type. Well lets get to the story. :D

All characters in this story belong to the creator of Detective Conan Gosho Aoyama.

 **General POV**

"I didn't think that you be able to get here to quickly." Kid said

"Hey I can fly fairly fast with these." Angel said

"They're pretty cool and it suits you pretty well." Kid said

"Thanks." Angel said and started to fly ahead

"Hey wait for me!" Kid shouted catching up to Lindsey

The two flew back to Kaito's house to change. They both went into their perspective rooms and fell asleep because school was tomorrow.

Ai was walking back to the professor's car where the kids were waiting and was getting bombarded with questions. She ignored them all and entered the car.

"Ai chan you were picked up by Angel." Ayumi said

"Yeah but I think it would happen more times, but lets go we have school tomorrow." Ai said

"What do you mean by that Haibara san." Mitsuhiko asked

"Nothing." Ai said coldly

The kids were all dropped off by Hakase to their respective homes. Ai went to her room and fell asleep knowing that Conan would come to school tomorrow. The next day came and everyone woke up.

Kaito and Lindsey was in the kitchen eating breakfast .

"Are you ready to go to school?" Kaito asked

"Yeah and I'm going to start living at Hakase's today." Lindsey said

"Yeah I know and my mom filled out the form yesterday when we were at our heist so you will be in the same class like usual." Kaito said

"Tell her I said 'Thanks' and thanks to you too." Lindsey said

"Huh? What for?" Kaito asked

"Because you helped me and you're also trying to fight against the org but on a different battlefield." Lindsey said

"Yeah but you're fighting them on the frontal assault while I'm sneaking around. Well you better hurry because it takes about 30 minutes to get to school from here on foot." Kaito said

"Ok thanks." Lindsey said taking off

Ai was eating breakfast with Hakase.

"Hey Hakase Edogawa kun's friend is going to be staying here for 2 months." Ai said

"What! Then where will he stay?" Hakase asked surprised

"He went with his parents on vacation for 2 months so he'll come back when she leaves." Ai said

"Wait 'she?' when did he meet this girl?" Hakase asked

"Well they are pretty close and are like brothers and sisters even though they've only met about 8 days ago." Ai said

"Okay then but can we relax around her?" Hakase said

"Yeah don't worry anything about her I'll take care of her." Ai said

Ai left for school and met the kids at the crossroad.

"Hey Haibara san." Mitsuhiko said

"Hey." Ai said coldly

"Ai chan lets go to school now." Ayumi said

The kids at started to walk to school and towards their class. They all took their seats and talked sincce the teacher hasn't arrived yet.

"Did you hear? There's going to be another student coming in today." Genta announced

"Do you think that it's going to be a boy or girl?" Mitsuhiko asked

"I hope it's a nice girl I can become friends with." Ayumi said

Just then the teacher came in the class.

"Ohayo class." The teacher said

"Ohayo sensei!" The class replied

"Today we have a new student." The teacher announced

"Come in and introduce yourself." He said and Lindsey came in

"Hi my name in Lindsey and I don't have a last name so can call me by my first name. I like to read mysteries and play running activities. Also I'm only staying here for 2 months. Thank you." Lindsey said

"Does anyone have a question?" The teacher said

"Why are you only staying here for 2 months?" A boy asked

"I'll still live here but I have some errand to run with my friend." Lindsey said

"So you'll still live around here but not go to school?" The boy said

"Correct." Lindsey said

"Any more questions?" The teacher said

"You look a lot like Angel that's with Kid." The girl said

"Well I have met her before so that would explain why she used my face as a disguise." Lindsey said11

"Okay you may take your seat next to Haibara since Conan is not coming back for 2 months 1

"Oh I know he and I are like the same person." Lindsey said and took her seat

"Very subtle _Lindsey_." Ai said

"Thank you Ai chan!" Lindsey said cutely which got most boys to whisper about her

"I think that you just made every boy want to go out with you." Ai whispered

"Don't worry I already have someone." Lindsey whispered

"And who could that be?" Ai said

"She's very close to me and I wouldn't be alive if she wasn't here with me." Lindsey whispered getting Ai to blush

The class went well and normally until the school bell rang. That was when every boy in the class jumped up and ran to Lindsey asking her to eat lunch with them. She of course declined them all cutely which got more boys to ask her. That was until Ai stepped in and dragged her out to save her.

"Thanks." Lindsey said

"Yeah but I don't think that you should be acting all cutesy or more will ask you." Ai said

"Well I'm sorry for staying in character." Lindsey said sacasticly

"What ever lets go have lunch with the kids." Ai said

"Okay." Lindsey said and they walked towards the Detective Boys

The two met up with the Detective Boys and Mitsuhiko looked happy to see two beautiful girls going towards them.

"H hey Haibara san Lindsey san." Mitsuhiko said

"Hey." They both said bored at the same time

The five kids went to eat their lunch as normal. They decided to ask Lindsey some things about herself but some she didn't answer. After the questioning was done they all left and went back to their classroom. The teacher was teaching math right now but Lindsey adn Ai didn't pay attention. There were also every boy in the class looking at Lindsey and Ai. Well everyboy except Genta because he was thinking about food even after lunch was over.

"I don't like the looks they're giving me." Lindsey whispered to Ai

"Well get used to it for the next 2 months because this is how it's going to be." Ai replied

"Why don't they ever look at you like this?" Lindsey asked

"Well I'm always cold but a certain stupid detective is stupid and even went as far as talking to me." Ai said

"Oi oi I thought that you would talk nicely to me now since I'm also a girl." Lindsey said

"Yeah you're lucky that we're not 13 or things might happen." Ai said and smirked

"I hope that doesn't happen. And also I haven't eaten in about 4 days now so do you still have my apples?" Lindsey asked

"Yeah and I brought one today, here." Ai said handing Lindsey an apple

"Thanks." Lindsey said and took a bite out of it

"Better?" Ai asked

"A little but you're right colors doesn't fill me that much." Lindsey said

"Don't worry I got tomato soup at Hakase's so that should fill you up." Ai replied

"Thanks again for helping me." Lindsey said

"Anytime." Ai replied

The two started to try and pay attention to the teacher but failed and as for the entire class they were still staring at the two beauties. The final bell rang indicating that the class was over so everyone started to offer walking Lindsey home.

"Lindsey san can I walk you home?" A boy asked

"No I'll walk you home." Another said

"It's okay I'm staying with Ai chan for the next 2 months so I'll walk with her." Lindsey said

"What! Two beauties living in the same house?" A boy said

"Wait isn't Conan also staying there?" A boy asked

"Yes he is but he's gone for the next 2 months so he wouldn't be there." Lindsey said

"So when Lindsey leaves Conan will come back to live with Haibara san?" A boy said

"That Conan! I'm going to get him!" A boy yelled

"Yeah!" They all cheered

"Are you sure you want to return." Ai said smirking

"I'm not sure anymore." Lindsey said sweat dropping

The 5 kids started to walk home, the 3 in the front and the 2 in the back.

"I'm so hungry." Lindsey whispered

"Stop complaining, we'll eat when we get back to the house." Ai said

"Hai hai but I feel so weak right now." Lindsey said

After saying that Lindsey fainted from where she was standing at. The 3 kids rushed back to help her.

"Kojima san pick her up." Ai said

"Wait I can carry her." Mitsuhiko said

"No Kojima san is stronger and he's bigger so it's not going to be a hassle for him." Ai said

Genta picked up Lindsey and carried her his face getting redder by the second. Mitsuhiko sent a glare at Genta with a jelous look in his eyes. They all carried Lindsey back to Hakase and placed her in Conan's room since she would be staying there.

"I'll keep watch on her until you come back." Mitsuhiko volunteered

"Okay I'm going to make some tomato soup, I'll be back in about 30 minutes." Ai said and left

"You guys can go home if you want." Mitsuhiko said

"No it's okay we'll help watch over her." Ayumi said

"Yeah and I also want to try some of Haibara san's soup." Genta exclaimed

"Fine I'll watch her for the first 10 minutes then we'll switch." Mitsuhiko said

"Sure then me and Genta kun will go and do our homework." Ayumi said and left with Genta

Mitsuhiko walked towards Lindsey and started at her. She was perfect: her curves, hair, attitude, and beauty. Mitsuhiko couldn't help but caress her he gently put his hand on her cheek and ran his fingers through her hair. She looked so fragile and weak like this on a big bed asleep. The door then opened reavealing Ai holding a glass of water. She saw what was happening and couldn't believe it, Mitsuhiko was caressing Lindsey.

"What are you doing Tsuburaya?" Ai asked surprising Mitsuhiko

"Uh nothing." Mitsuhiko said pulling his hand away from Lindsey and trying to hide his embarrased face

Ayumi and Genta walked in also talking to each other.

"Why were you touching Lindsey's face and hair?" Ai asked which caused the other two to stop talking

"What! Mitsuhiko did that to Lindsey san?" Ayumi said

"Mitsuhiko you pervert!" Genta almost yelled

"What! No I'm not and I didn't do that!" Mitsuhiko tried to defend himself

"Then what were you doing Tsuburaya san?" Ai asked

"I was um uh checking her temperature." Mitsuhiko said

"You were checking it with your fingers in her hair and other hand on her cheek?" Ai asked

"Yea?" Mitsuhiko said

"Wait until I tell everybody at school of what you tried to do to Lindsey." Genta said snickering

"Yoshida san can you watch over Lindsey because someone here can't keep their hands to themselves." Ai said glaring at Mitsuhiko

Ayumi went to sit next to Lindsey to take care of her. Mitsuhiko and Genta left the room with Haibara.

"I still can't believe you did that to Lindsey, that's bad." Genta said

"Shut up Genta!" Mitsuhiko shouted

Haibara went down to the stove to finish the tomato soup.

" _Why did Mitsuhiko do that? What would had happened if I didn't go in the room? Would he kiss Conan? He really is a bad person, watching a girl? That's creepy._ " Ai thought

Ai finished her soup and brought it up to Lindsey's room.

"Here wake her up so that she can eat." Ai said

"Okay." Ayumi said shaking Lindsey awake

After some time they were able to wake up Lindsey.

"Huh? What happened?" Lindsey said

"You have fainted so we bought you here and I made you some soup." Ai said

"Thanks." Lindsey said stretching her hands

"Uh uh. I'm feeding you, just rest." Ai said

"I don't think that's necessary." Lindsey said blushing

"You either let me feed you or you won't eat at all." Ai said

"Fi fine thanks Ai chan." Lindsey said blushing

Ai started to feed the soup to Lindsey. Ai blew the spoon and fed it to Lindsey until the bowl was empty.

"I'll go now and I have something interesting to tell you about when you were asleep." Ai said and left

Ai went downstairs where the 3 kids were at and told them it was late and had them go home. They all agreed and left to head home but not before visiting Lindsey first. They all bade her good night and left walking home together talking. When they all left Ai went up into Lindsey's room to tell her.

"So what happened when I was asleep?" Lindsey asked

"Well for starters you almost got kissed by a boy." Ai said nonchantly

"What! By who!" Lindsey asked

"Mitsuhiko, he was caressing your face and running his fingers through your hair when he was keeping watch on you." Ai said

"So how'd know to stop it?" Lindsey asked

"I came in to set a glass of water down just in case you woke up and got thirsty and saw him doing it to you." Ai said

"Phew, I'm never going to kiss anyone besides you Shiho." Lindsey said

"Tha thanks." Ai said blushing because Lindsey used her real name

"Well hope you have a good first day of school today because you still have 30 more school days." Ai said leaving

"Yeah yeah and night." Lindsey said

"Night." Ai said and left to her own room


	13. Chapter 13

The Return of Edogawa Conan

Hey guys Conan is coming back but not like you think he would. Some ideas in this was inspired by and one of their story. Well lets continue to this story so you would know what happens.

All characters in this story belong to the creator of Detective Conan Gosho Aoyama.

 **General POV 2 months later**

It was now 2 months after what has happened and there will only be a few hours before Lindsey returns. Ai and Lindsey was in the room talking to each other right now since there wasn't any Kid and Angel heist tonight.

"I still can't believe that you helped steal jewels for the last 2 months." Ai said

"Well I have to stop the org somehow." Lindsey said

"Did you get any closer?" Ai asked

"Well... no but we will get it." Lindsey said

"Hai hai but get ready the moon's about to come out." Ai said

The two of them walked to the window where the moon was shining and Lindsey closed her eyes and took deep breaths.

"Well I'll see you next month Ai chan." Lindsey said

"Yeah I guess I'll have to stay with that idiotic detective now." Ai said and smirked

"Oi oi." Lindsey said but then clutched her chest

"It's starting" Lindsey said and fell on the floor

Lindsey was squirming around on the ground and rolling from side to side.

"It's more... painful than usual." Lindsey tried to say

"What! How can that be?" Ai asked

"Might be because... I haven't turned... in... a while." Lindsey asid

After a few minutes of rolling Lindsey stopped and split into two people, a boy and a girl. Ai who saw this was shocked at the scene, it was Lindsey and Conan that was lying there right now panting hard.

"How's this possible?" Ai asked

"I... don't know... but can you cover... me with something?" Conan asked panting

Ai ran and used the blanket to cover Conan since he didn't have any clothes on. They both got up and looked at each other.

"I think we can really pass off as brothers and sisters." Conan said

"Yeah." Lindsey said

"Well Conan you should go and put on some clothes before we talk about this." Ai said

Conan blushed and ran to the bathroom with his clothes and came out later with his usual on. The three walked down to the couch in the living room and since Hakase went to his friend's place for a while they were the only three there.

"So can you explain to me how you guys separated?" Ai asked

"Well I don't know but my it was because we haven't changed in such a long time that when we did it tried to update all the moons and when it did it slipped and we split." Conan said

"That's possible because that would explain why it hurt more when I started turning." Lindsey said

"Well what about your wings and appetite?" Ai asked

The two decided to check and took out their wings. Lindsey still had her white angel like wings while conan had dark black raven wings.

"Whoa Conan your wings changed colors." Ai said

"Yeah it was part white and black last time but now it's completely black." Conan said

"I think the white part was me but when we separated it took the white and the black took over the space." Lindsey said

"Let's just go to bed and Conan you can sleep with Lindsey." Ai said

"What! Why would I have to sleep with her? Can't you do that?" Conan said

"Well if I did that it would be like having me sleep with you so you sleeping with yourself wouldn't cause so much trouble." Ai said

"That does make sense so I agree." Lindsey said

"What! Really?" Conan asked

"Well it's just like sleeping with yourself so I don't think it would have such a difference." Lindsey said

"Fine you guys win." Conan said with his head down

"Well get off to bed now you two." Ai teased

"Shut up Ai." Conan said

The three went to sleep and woke up the next morning nice and early. Lindsey and Ai was making breakfast while Conan was reading the newspaper.

"Here Conan." Ai said

"Thanks but who made it?" Conan asked

"Me!" Lindsey said

"What? Really?" Conan said

"I don't know if it's edible since it's you so you get to try first." Ai smirked

"What! Why do I have to try it?" Conan asked

"You have to try what _you_ made." Ai said

Conan shook his head but complied because he knew he would lose. He took a bite out of the pancake and it was good.

"It's good actually, so I think the girl part of me know how to cook." Conan said

"I guess we could get rid of the boy then." Lindsey teased

"That would have things a lot easier." Ai said

"Oi oi I'm still here you know." Conan said

"Just finish your breakfast because we have school today." Ai said

The three ate their breakfast and left the house towards the school. They met the kids and after talking they started for school again. When they reached the class they looked at Lindsey and then Conan and saw how alike they looked. Before they could as any questions the teacher came in.

"Ohayo class." He said

"Ohayo sensei." The class replied

"I see Conan has returned and Lindsey's still here." He said

"I just came back yesterday." Conan said

"I don't know when I'll be leaving but I'll be staying with Conan and Ai chan." Lindsey said

This earned several glares from the boys in the class. Conan sweat dropped while Ai smirked at him.

"Well since Edogawa has returned then Lindsey could pull up a chair and sit with Edogawa and Haibara." The teacher said

This got more glares and even fiercer ones.

"So glad that I came back." Conan whispered sarcasticlly

"Yeah and the class is being so nice to you too." Ai said sarcasticlly

"Hey what about the glares we get from the girls huh?" Lindsey said

"Hai hai." Conan said

"Oh yeah lets go to his house today." Lindsey said

"Oh yeah he might want to know about this so only you need to go." Conan said

"What do you mean?" Lindsey said

"It means you only need to go on the heists while I don't have to anymore." Conan said happily

"Yeah and the heists are fun so." Lindsey said

The class went on with the three kids getting glares from other students in the class. The teacher was teaching his lessons but no one was paying attention to him. When the lunch bell finally rang the three pack up their stuff and was about to leave until a group of boys surrounded Conan.

"Try anything funny to them and you'll pay for it." The biggest boy said

"Hai hai." Conan said bored

"He's taking us lightly." Another said

"We can't have that now can we?" The biggest one said

Conan then started to run out of the classroom with the boys chasing him. The boys were big so they were slow and Conan was able to outrun them quickly.

Lindsey and Ai saw this and smirked until a group of girls came and also surrounded them.

"Hey!" One shouted

"What?" Ai said coldly

Some of them flinched but didn't back down.

"You better not try and take Conan away from us or you'll regret it." A girl said

"And what will you do?" Ai asked

"Um... uh..." One tried to say

"Exactly, you can't do nothing." Ai said and left with Lindsey following her

But when thy left the room two girls with water buckets came and dumped it on them. Ai and Lindsey were wet from head to toes from it and they could hear snickering from behind.

"That was a warning. Don't try anything on him or you'll get much worse things." They said and left the two girls standing there

"I didn't think that they could be this mean." Lindsey said

"Well I think that Conan got away from them." Ai said

"Lets go and find him." Lindsey said

The two girls went around the school to look for him but couldn't find anything. When they ran under a tree to get some shade they could hear something rustling behind the tree and they went to check it out. It was Conan there duct tapes to the tree's stump and his mouth covered. The two girls helped and untied him from his trap.

"What happened?" Lindsey asked

"Well after I got away I ran here and hid but then got ambushed by them. Geez these kids are more agressive then when I was young. But what happened to you?" Conan said looking at the two wet girls

"Well we both got doused with water buckets." Ai replied coolly

"We better get you guys something to change into or you'll get sick." Conan said

"How? The school gate is closed and we don't have any extra clothes." Lindsey asked

Like this and Conan took out his wings.

"You can't fly like this in broad daylight! Some one's going to see you." Lindsey said

"Don't worry my speed is very high so the most they can see is a blur." Conan said

"You better hurry because we only have 10 minutes of school left." Ai said

"Hai!" Conan said and took off

"Wow he so quick! I can't even fly half his speed." Lindsey admired

"Aren't you two the same? If so then why can't you fly the same speed?" Ai asked

"Well I don't know but my quickest I can go is about an airplane's speed." Lindsey said

"He looks like he can fly close to a jet." Ai said

"Yeah that's why he's much faster then me." Lindsey said

Conan was flying towards Hakase's house to get Lindsey's and Ai's clothes for them when he suddenly thought.

" _Wait Ai doesn't let me go into her clothes. And if I did then I would be a total perv._ " Conan thought

" _Wait the clothes from when I was still Lindsey. They're still in the bags._ " Conan thought and went to get them

Once he landed inside the house Hakase was in the basement working on something because there was many sound of drilling metal. Conan walked towards his room to grab Lindsey's clothes and Ai's matching pair of clothes and took off right away. When he came back to school there was still 6 minutes to spare.

"Here you go." Conan said

"Why do we have the same clothes?" Lindsey asked

"Well I couldn't go through Ai's stuff for her clothes so I took the new ones that you guys bought a few months ago." Conan said

"I totally forgot about this because I haven't wore it yet." Lindsey said

"Okay then lets get changed." Ai said and they took off

When the two girls came back they were wearing the same shorts and shirt. Conan couldn't help but stare at Ai seeing how nice she looked.

"See something you like?" Ai teased

"Yeah right." Conan said and walked off

"Lets go Ai." Lindsey said

The three kids walked back to class while the 2 girls caught several stares from other boys even older than them. When they made it to class the boys stopped talking and stared at the 2 girls that just walked into the class.

"How'd she get new clothes?" A boy whispered

"Maybe she kept an extra pair in her locker." Another one replied

"She doesn't I alredy check." A girl said

"What about Lindsey, she looks so good in that." A boy said

"Yeah and matching Haibara? They are the two best looking in the school." A boy said

The three kids ignored the comments and went to sit in their respective seat waiting for the teacher. Mitsuhiko saw them and was also staring at the two girls sitting besides Conan.

" _I could tell him to move so I could get closer to them._ " Mitushiko thought

" _The teacher did say that we can change seats if the person switching would agree. I'll be able to make Conan agree with me whether he wants to or not_ " Mitsuhiko thought smirking


	14. Chapter 14

More Kids!

Hahaha! I just love this and this is going to be fun. Since Conan is back and Mitsuhiko is planning something lets plan a heist! What could happen? Well lets get to the story then shall we? :D

All characters in this story belong to the creator of Detective Conan Gosho Aoyama.

 **General POV**

Conan and Lindsey had parted with Ai after the long day of school. They were headed towards Kaito's house right now walking because they didn't want to be spotted and since Lindsey couldn't keep up with him.

"Hey I was wondering." Lindsey said

"What's up?" Conan asked

"Well what would happen when there is a full moon?" Lindsey said

"Hmm... I never thought of that but I think we would just swap bodies." Conan said

"So I would look like you while you look like me?" Lindsey said still skeptical

"Well that's my theory or nothing will happen to us." Conan said

"Yeah I guess you're right now lets hurry before it gets dark." Lindsey said

The two kids started to run faster towards Kaito's house. When they reached the front gate they rang the doorbell and Kaito answered.

"Who is it?" Kaito asked obviously annoyed

"Us!" Lindsey said

"Wait Lindsey?" Kaito said sounding surprised

"Me too you know." Conan said

"Ehh! I'll be right there!" Kaito said rushing to the gate

When he let the two kids inside they went to the couch and Kaito got some hot coco for the two.

"So would you two explain to me why there is a Conan and a Lindsey?" Kaito asked

The two told Kaito about their theory of what happened during their changing phrase. When they finally finished Kaito grinned widely.

"Why do you have that grin?" Conan asked cautously

"You're here now and so is Lindsey." Kaito said

"Yeah so?" Lindsey said

"You both can become Kid also." Kaito said

"Nuh uh!" Conan said

"Oh come on! Imagine how mad Inspector Nakamori will be when there are three Kid." Kaito said pumping his fist

"Why would I do that?" Conan asked bored

"Come on you have to admit that the heists are fun." Kaito said

"Yeah they were but-" Conan started

"So you can join Kid and Angel." Kaito said

"Yeah but how will I join my wings are black." Conan said

"We can make you the opposite of Kid and you could be..." Kaito said

"Lucifer." Lindsey simply said

"Yeah!" Kaito said smacking his fist against his hand

"Oi oi you're naming me after a fallen angel?" Conan said

"Yeah and having you on heist could be fun to have someone I know." Lindsey said

"I'll tell Jii to start working on the suit right away." Kaito said running down the hall

"Just when I thought I could get out of this." Conan said

"Well since Ai knows who we are we could also prank the kids when they go to some of the heist." Lindsey said

Kaito then came running back to the room holding a black suit which looks like Kid's. There was also a monicle in his hand.

"Here you go and also the monocle goes in your left eye since we have it in our right one." Kaito said handing Conan the suit

"Try it on!" Lindsey urged

Within a puff of smoke Conan was in his black suit instead of his school clothes. He put his monicle in his left eye and spread out his wings.

"You look cool." Kaito said

"Thanks." Conan said

"Well since it's getting late we should get going now or we won't make it for dinner." Lindsey said

Conan took off his suit and placed it on a hanger that Kaito gave him and gave Kaito the suit.

"Thanks Kaito and we'll see you later!" Conan said walking out

"Yeah see ya Kaito." Lindsey said following Conan

"See you guys. But how will you get home quickly? It's quite a walk from here and even if you run you make it in time for dinner." Kaito asked

"Remember these?" Conan asked and spread his wings

"I have them too you know." Lindsey said and spread her wings

"Okay then take care." Kaito said and went back inside

The two kids started to fly towards Hakase's house while taking their time but not too much to be late.

-Hakase's house

Ai was cooking dinner for 4 people since Lindsey and Conan moved in. She tasted it and was satisfide with how it tasted so she got the bowls ready.

" _Tomato soup for the two and curry for me and Hakase._ " Haibara thought

Just then the front door opened revealing two kids.

"We're back!" Conan said

"Welcome back." Hakase said to them

"Hi Hakase." Lindsey said

"Hi Lindsey san." Hakase said

The two kids walked to the kitchen where they smelled something good.

"Whatcha cooking Ai?" Conan asked

"Tomato soup for you and Lindsey and Curry for me and Hakase." Ai said

"Yay! Ai's cooking is always good." Lindsey cheered

The three helped Ai set up the table for dinner by putting out the bowls and plates and spoons. They soon afterwards sat down to eat their food.

"So how was your talk?" Ai asked

"I'll also be joining them." Conan said

"Really?" Ai asked surprised

"We actually decided for him actually since he refused." Lindsey said

"Well I guess we'll see you no more then." Ai said

"Whatever." Conan said

"Um what are you guys talking about?" Hakase asked

"Don't worry Hakase, it's nothing really." Lindsey said

"Yeah just kid stuff." Conan said and they all went back to eating

After they ate and washed the dishes they finished their easy homework and headed off to bed after some more teasing from Ai. The next morning the kids all woke up and did their usual morning routine. They met the three at the crossroad and Conan started to keep his distance from Ai again not to agitate Mitsuhiko. When they got to school Mitsuhiko pulled Conan aside to talk to him.

"What is Mitsuhiko?" Conan asked coldly

"I want to trade seats with you." Mitsuhiko said

"Ehh! Why?" Conan asked

"I want to get closer to Haibara and Lindsey." Mitsuhiko said

"No!" Conan answered firmly

"Conan kun I don't want to use your secret against you." Mitsuhiko said

"Tell people then but you'll need proof for them to believe." Conan said

"Fine! I'll get those proof and watch what happens Conan." Mitushiko said pushing Conan while he walked away

They both walked back to class and sat in their seat after Mitsuhiko gave Conan a cold glare which didn't effect him.

"What did you guys talk about?" Ai asked

"He threated me that he would tell my secret if I didn't trade seats with him." Conan said

"And you didn't switch with him did you?" Lindsey asked

"I said no and said that he needed proof to prove me as being one." Conan said

"So now he can't affect you with that threat unless he has proof?" Ai said

"Yup." Conan said

Just then the teacher walked in and the day went on normally. When lunch came the 6 kids went to their table and ate their lunch talking happily all but for one. After lunch was over they all went back to class and the teacher continued his lesson. After the schoolday was over they all left to go home.

-One Week Later at 11:55 pm

"Are you ready guys?" Kid asked

"Yeah!" Angel cheered

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this in my form." Lucifer said

"Don't worry it's not your true one so you don't have to feel guilty. Well get ready we have 5 more minutes." Kid said

The three Kid went onto the roof of the tall building and looked down at their spectators and fans. Most people had Kid signs and Angel signs.

"Don't worry there'll be Lucifer signs after tonight." Kid said

"Oi oi I don't want to become infamous." Lucifer said

"Your name is already infamous enough so I don't think that things could get worse." Lindsey said

"Hai hai." Lucifer said sighing

They were getting ready when the countdown started from the crowd below. They dropped down into a vent duct and started to crawl. They could hear inspector Nakamori yelling at the Task Force.

"Everyone prepare! Kid said that he has a new accomplice with him today!" Nakamori shouted

"Guess they're anxious since there's 3 Kids now." Kaito said

"They can barely handle 1 Kid but now 3?" Lucifer said

"Lets get started." Kid said and the power went out

When the lights came back on Kid was standing on the glass case while Angel and Lucifer was standing on the ground in front of the knock out guards.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Tonight I present you with my fallen angel Lucifer." Kaito said presenting Lucifer

Lucifer took off his hat and bowed down showing only some of his face.

"Conan!" Inspector Nakamori yelled

"Uh uh. I'm not this Conan you see." Lucifer said taking off his mask to show a random person's face.

"As you can see I made sure well that the Kid I train will come with a mask." Kaito said

"Why Conan?" Nakamori asked

"I see that he's the perfect person to dress up as since he is highly praised by Kid." Lucifer said

"Well lets continue our show tonight shall we?" Kid said

Angel took a handkerchief out of her sleeve and covered the glass box. When she removed it the gem was gone.

"GET THEM!" Nakamori yelled

The three started to have some fun with the officers before running to the roof. Tonight wasn't much of a challenge since there wasn't any detectives there besides the inspector. The three all ran to the roof of the building to check to see if the gem that they got was the correct one. As usual it wasn't so they decided to return it later.

"You know this was pretty fun." Lucifer said

"I told you! So how about you switch sides." Kid said

"No way." Lucifer said

"Guys I think we should get going now." Angel said

"Yeah the officers are coming. But before that I have to make the announcement." Kid said

"Ladies and Gentlemen. I present you the Seal Moon jewel in my hand. As you can see we have retrieved it today with the help of our Lucifer. Please support him since he is just a 12 year old boy." Kid said and then grinned looking at a pouting Lucifer

"You didn't have to say that you know." Lucifer said

"Yeah but how's that going to affect anything?" Kid asked

"Hmm... I don't know maybe they would put one and one together so see what it makes." Lucifer said

"Then we better get out of here." Kid said and jumped off the roof

His hang glider opened up and he started to glide away. Then Angel jumped off and spread her pure white wings and and flew after Kid. Finally Lucifer jumped and spread his dark wings contrast to Angel's pure white and flew after the two. The inspector finally made it to the rooftop but it was too late since they had already gotten away.

"I'LL GET YOU KIDS IF THAT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" Yelled an enraged tutu wearing inspector Nakamori

"I still don't get why you showed my face." Angel said

"It's because I wanted people to know the skill before they try and start going after you." Lucifer replied

"Still I don't know how you turned into me and I turned into you even when we're in sperate bodies." Angel said

"You're lucky that we didn't need to use the bathroom." Lucifer said

"Ugh..." Angel said shaking off the image

"Well I don't think the police are after us anymore so you guys can change and start heading home." Kid said

The three landed on a random house and te two little kids changed out of their suits. They handed it to Kid and he placed it into his hat and it dissapeared.

"See ya and also I'm not going to the heist tomorrow. I'm going to be spending some time with Ai." Conan said in Lindsey's form

"Okay then only Me and Kid will go." Lindsey said Conan's form

"What are you planning to do? Take her on a date?" Kid asked teasingly

"Shut up!" Conan yelled

"Well we should get going so see ya." Lindsey said and took off

The two kids took off while Kid also flew but in the opposite direction.

When the kids reached Hakase's house it was nearly 2 am so they decided to stay quiet to not wake anyone up. When the two entered the room the lights was turned on and they were greeted with a bored looking Ai.

"Hakase's sleeping so be quiet." Ai said

"Tha thanks Ai chan." Lindsey said

"When did you start calling me Ai chan?" Haibara asked confused

"I'm Lindsey but we transformed so I'm in the form of Conan." Lindsey said

"Oh so you'll be going on another heist tomorrow too since it a full." Ai said

"Only Me and Kaito. Conan wanted to spend some time with you." Lindsey said making Conan turn red

Ai thought that this was a perfect time to tease him.

"Oh? The detective wants to spend some time with me?" Ai said teasingly

"Um uh um if you don't want to then it's fine." Conan said stammering

"It's okay I'll go with you. What time?" Ai asked

"How about 8pm tomorrow? I'll pick you up after I run some errans." Conan said

"Okay then now off to bed you two." Ai said smirking


	15. Chapter 15

A Night's Clash

Here we go and sorry for the long wait but here it is! Tonight is a Kid's Heist and Ai's and Conan's date. Also lets add some more people in this since I want to make it more interesting k? Well lets get to the story now. :D

All characters in this story belong to the creator of Detective Conan Gosho Aoyama.

 **General POV**

It was morning time when the three kids woke up and went downstairs. Conan and Lindsey were still in each other's form right now. When morning came they both had red faces because they had to decided weather to use the bathroom or hold it in for another 24 hours. The thought wasn't very good so they decided to use it anyways. Ai was smirking so widely when the two came out of the bathroom.

"So how was the bathroom break you guys?" Ai teased

"Shut up Ai!" Conan said with his face still red

"It's not my fault that you guys switched bodies." Ai said

"It was so uncomfortable to be a boy." Lindsey said red faced

"Well lets go down to eat some breakfast and prepare for school." Ai said leaving the two standing there

The two soon started to follow Ai downstairs to the kitchen. When they came downstairs Hakase drinking some coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Ohayo children." Hakase said

"Ohayo Hakase." Conan and Lindsey said

The four people started to eat their food and left for school.

-After School

The kids were walking back from school when a dove landed on Lindsey's shoulder with a not attached to its leg.

"Well see you guys I gotta go." Lindsey said and ran off before anyone could ask questions

"What was that about?" Genta asked

"Someone gave her a message." Conan said bored

"How do you know Conan kun?" Ayumi asked

"I recieved it once already remember?" Conan said

"Oh yeah! That was really cool!" Genta exclaimed

"I heard there a heist tonight do you wanna go?" Ayumi asked

"Sorry Ayumi I already have plans tonight." Conan said

"Oh okay then what about you Ai chan?" Ayumi asked

"I also have plans so I can't go." Ai said

"Okay then I guess we won't go this time." Ayumi said

"The three of us can go Me, you, and Mitushiko." Genta said

"Mitsuhiko said that he would be at home doing something." Ayumi said

" _Probably trying to find some proof that I'm a vampire._ " Conan thought

"Well see you guys later then." Conan said running off

"Where's he going?" Ayumi asked

"I don't know." Ai said

\- Mitsuhiko's Place

" _There's gotta be a way to prove that he's a vampire. Think think Mitsuhiko._ " Mitsuhiko thought

" _Wait! That's right vampires can't stand garlic or gets affect by crosses. Since he could stand the daylight then that means something's up with that but I already have two of his weaknesses._ " Mitushiko thought

Just then his sister came in the room.

"Hey Mitsuhiko what do you want for dinner?" Asami asked

"Anything's find Asami neechan." Misuhiko said and Asami left

Mitsuhiko was left alone in his room again to plan on proving what Conan really is.

 **Conan POV**

I ran home to grab my wallet and drop off my back pack before runnign back out again. There was a new resturant that opened and they are having an auction on tables for the dinner. I wanted to take Ai there so we could eat somewhere nice. When I got there a lady greeted me and I asked her for a card. She reluctantly gave me one since she didn't think a kid could interupt an auction since he barely knew his numbers. When I got in ther it was almost full so I took my seat and got ready. In the first 10 minutes it was only tables of 5 or more but none for 2. When it finally came more people started to bid.

"Okay we have this 2 person table near the window looking over the city. This table is going to be 8pm throught 10pm. The starting price for this table is 500,000 yen!" The bidder announced

"500,500 yen!" A man said

"600,00 yen!" Another shouted

"800,000 yen!" A lady said

"1,000,000 yen!" An old man said

"Ok 1,000,000 yen! Any other bids? Going once." The bidder said

"Twice!" The bidder said

"2,000,000 yen." I said

There were several gasps at his and the bidder chuckled.

"I'm sorry little girl but this auction you have to pay real money." He said getting serveral laughters from the audience

"I will pay." I said

"Okay fine then. 2,000,000 yen! Going once." The bidder announced

"Twice!" He said

"3,000,000" The old man said again

"4,000,000!" I said calmly

This got the man to sweat and step down since he stopped bidding and left.

"Okay then, going once." The bidder said

"Twice." He said again

"And sold! To the little girl for 4,000,000 yen! Please go to the front to pay for the table." He said and continued to auction other tables

I walked to the front counter where the lady greeted me again with a nice smile.

"What can I do for you?" She asked

"I would like to buy my table for tonight at 8pm." I said

"Okay which table did you bid on? And how much?" She asked

"It's a table for two near the window for 4,000,000 yen." I said plainly

The lady looked at me in shock but searched it up anyways. She she did she asked for the bid number and I gave her it.

"Okay here you go your card for tonight at 8pm. A waiter will take you to the table and serve you personally and thank you for bidding during our grand opening." She said

"Thanks and bye!." I said and left

" _I didn't think that, that was worth 4,000,000 yen but for Ai anything is worth it._ " I thought

 **General POV**

Ai and Ayumi walked home in silence since their topics don't usually match up because of the age difference. When they were at the split they said their good byes and went their seperate ways. Ayumi went home and changed to do her homework. Ai went home just in time to see Conan run out the door.

" _What's he up to?_ " Ai thought to herself

It was 4pm so everyone had time for thier day. Lindsey called and said that their heist was somehow conviently also at 8pm. There a group of vampires hiding in some trees with their master Ikue Fujimoto.

"Hey boss when is our next target going to be?" Once asked

"There's a new resturant tonight and it should have some good food that fattens people up. We can attack them after they leave the resturant." Ikue said

"Okay then, but when do we start the stake out?" The same one asked

"How about at... 8pm." Ikue said with a smirk

Conan walked back towards Hakase's houses with a content smile on his face.

" _I'm glad I was able to take Ai out again but being in this girl form isn't very convienent._ " Conan thought when he entered the house


	16. Chapter 16

A Night's Clash II

Well sorry for the long story delay but here it is the clash! Lets begin shall we? :D

All characters in this story belong to the creator of Detective Conan Gosho Aoyama.

 **General POV**

The time on the clock said that it was 20 before 8pm. Conan is sitting on the couch waiting for Ai to come down from her room to go to the dinner. The moon was full tonight but Conan somehow transformed back into a boy and Lindsey was girl. After waiting for a few more minutes the door to Ai's room opened revealing an Ai in a glittery silver dress.

"You could've killed me if that was real silver." Conan joked

"Who said that I wasn't?" Ai replied

"Lets go. This was really expensive so I don't want to waste that much money and not use it." Conan said

"How much was it?" Ai asked

"Oh don't worry about that. Lets go." Conan said opening the door

"Lindsey aren't you supposed to turn into boy tonight?" Kaito asked

"Well yeah but seems like there could be a delay effect in the transformation of I'm not going to transform at all." Lindsey said

"Well if you're not going to turn lets hope that it stays that way througout the heist or we'll be in trouble." Kaito said

"Yeah and I'm ready to go now." Angle said

"Wow you practiced changing into your disguise really quickly don't you?" Kid asked

"Well after doing it several times I kind of get the hang of it evertime I transform and so changing clothes in an instant is baby steps fo me." Angle said

"Well then lets go. We wouldn't want to keep the audience waiting how would we?" Kid asked

"Of course not." Angle said

Kid and Angle both left the house and entered the car that Jii uses to drive them to the heist. It was about 10 minutes before 8pm so there was still time to get there with Jii's amazing skills at driving the car even through a traffic jam by dodging and weaving through the other cars.

"Looks like there are a lot of rich people coming here tonight. Should be a good feast for us." Ikue said

"Yeah and since they order more than they can eat they get so stuffed that they can't even run far." Once said

"Once you take your group and surround the resturant so that no one tries and get away while my group takes the front." Ikue said

"Okay boss" Once said taking several others with him jumping rooftops

"Lets see what interesting things will happen tonight." Ikue said smirking

"Boss we've found it! Pandora is the gem that Kaito Kid and Angle is stealing tonight!" A man said

"How are you for sure about that! We've been searching for several years and it's not going to show up tonight." Snake said

"Yes but this gem has matched 90% of the gem that we're looking for." He said

"We had gems that matched 95% but they still weren't the right ones. How are you sure that this is the right one." Snake said

"Sir we have we try. This is 90% and is only 1/10 that it's not so we have to take it and if it is correct than Kid might be able to take it and destroy it." The man said

"Fine! Tell the men to group up and get into the position to get Kid. We're going after that gem tonight. Prepare yourself Kid. We're going to kill you once and for all." Snake said smirking evilly

"Hey Ai, where do you want to go after this?" Conan asked

"I don't know. How about the park?" Ai suggested

"That sounds good. So? What do you want to order?" Conan asked

"Kid and Angel!" Get them shouted inspector Namoraki

"Inspector you've been saying that all these times, isn't it time to get a new catchphrase?" Kid asked

"Get him!" The inspector shouted ignoring Kid's question

All the cops and officers ran after Kid and Angel as they pulled pranks on them. Most of the pranks were pulled on the inspector though. All the inspectors were knocked out with sleeping gas and some had mustaches drew on their faces.

"TeeHee!" Kid giggled as he made his way up to the roof

"What's so funny?" Angel asked

"I'm just remembering back to when I first started this career." Kid said

"Yeah and do you think that this is the correct jewel?" Angel asked

"I have no idea but we could check it first. And also be careful up there. The org might be hiding on the roof to attack us once we check it." Kid said

"Noted." Angle said

Kid and Angel made it to the roof without further problems while the cops were still in the building chasing after a balloon. Kid held the jewel up to the full moon and it started to glow red. His eyes widen once he saw that there was another gem in it..

"Angel! It's really this one! This is Pandora!" Kid exclaimed only to get tackled to the ground by Angel missing the bullet to his head

"You know next time take your own advise and be careful." Angel said

"Sorry, sorry. I was just excited." Kid said

"Kid! Give us the gem and we'll give you a headstart to get away." Snake said

"Ha! Like that's going to happen." Kid said amd smashed the jewel on the ground breaking it into several small pieces

"You lttle brat!" Snake said as him and his men started to open fire

That was when the roof doors opened and came in some police officers. They saw Snake and his crew and sneakily took them down and arresting them.

"Hey tell the inspector I said 'thanks'" Kid said before both him and Angel took off

"Hey lets get going now since we're done." Conan said

"Okay." Ai said and the two kids started to leave the resturant only to hear something crash in the alley next to them.

"Lets go check it out." Conan said running towards the area

"I swear if this is a murder then I am not going on another date with you!" Ai warned

"Once they reached the area they saw three people and a kid with their back towards them.

"You should've watched where you were flying." Angel said

"Okay now there's laws about flying?" Kid complained

"There shouldn't be since not many people flies a hanglider and at night." Angel said

"I've done this several times already and this the forat time I've ever crashed into somebody." Kid argued

"Oi. Are you guys done argueing?" Conan asked getting the attention of both people

"Conan?!" Both shouted at the same time surprised

Just then the other people got up and flew away only to come back with few more people.

"Oh? Three kids amd a teenager? That kid there with the glasses blood's smell noce." One of them said

"Shoot! Run!" Conan said pulling Kid and Ai and Angel away from them

"Oi wait up! Why are we running!" Kid asked

"Because they're vampires! I can smell it on them and I couldn't hear any heartbeat from them." Conan replied

"Wait you mean you're like them?" Kid asked

"Well kinda. Instead of going for blood I look for food with the colors red which helps me retain my hunger." Conan said

"so what's the plan?" Lindsey asked

"Simple. I'll carry Kid while you carry Aimand we get away from this." Conan said

"Okay but why am I carrying your girlfriend?" Lindsey asked getting Conan to blush and Kid to start laughing

"Don't say that! But I'm taking Lid because I can fly faster and his weight will only reduce my speed by a little which and since Aimis light she won't slow you down much." Conan said

"Okay lets go then." Lindsey said as she ran to Ai and picked her up while sprouting her wings

Conan ran behind Kid grabbed his stomach and sprouted his wings and started to fly away.

"Oi get them! That kid with the black wings with a blood bank! Don't worry about the others and focus on him first then we could go after the desserts. Get Ikue!" A man said

"Yes sir!" One said before flying off towards another direction

"Ikue maam!" The one that flew off shouted

"What is it?" Ikue asked

"Our group spotted a group of three kids and a teenager and one of the kids seems to have very precious blood." The man said

"Really now? What does he look like?" Ikue asked

"He looks to be about 10 years old, wears really big glasses, has a red bow tie, an-" He started but was interrupted

"Tell them to call off the chase. He's one of us but for some reason he seems to have the scent of human." Ikue said

"But how do you know that he's one of us?" The man asked

"It's becuase I was the one that turned him." Ikue said

"Yes maam!" The man said before pulling out his phone

"Hello?" He said

"What is it?" The other one asked

"Stop the chase. That kid is one of us." The man replied

"What! That's not possible." The other man said

"It's orders from Ikue. Come back. We're going to attack some other people back here." The man said

"Fine. Everyone pull back! They're orders from Ikue." The man said before ending the call

"Hey looks like they're going back." Lindsey said

"Yeah guess we're in the clear." Conan said

"So how'd you two do on that heist?" Conan asked

"Well we got the gem, played a few pranks, checked to see if it was Pandora, save that idiot from getting shot by Snake's goon, he smashed the gem because apparently it was the correct one, hide from a shoot-out until the cops came and jumped them putting them in prison, and we flew away. In all it was a complete. How was your dinner?" Lindsey said casually

"Wait so you found Pandora!" Conan exclaimed

"Yeah so where do you want me to drop her off?" Lindsey asked

"We're going to be headed to the park." Conan said

The four flew silently until they reached the park where Lindsey dropped Ai off and Conan dropped Kid off wjere Lindsey picked himup to bring him home and meet him later at Hakase's place.

Conan amd Ai went to a nearby park bench and sat down enjoying the night.

"Hey Ai?" Conan asked

"Yeah?" Ai asked

"Do you really accept me even though I'm a vampire?" Conan asked

"Don't you get mushy on me. Of course I'll accept you." Ai said

"Thanks. I love you." Conan said before goong in for a kiss

 **How was it? Bad? Good? Sorry if it was a little rushed since I wanted to get this out quickly since this way overdue. Well then thanks for reading. I'm gonna take a break from DC for a while and write some IS stories. Also I might make a Conan x Someone oneshot for Christmas so look out for that. Amd without further ado... Wizardgeek OUT! :D**


End file.
